Korrasami One-Shots
by JustThatChickXD
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on Korrasami. Fluff, humor and (occasionally) adult themes. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: All According To Plan

**Introduction:**

 **I know this is a part most fanfiction readers skip, but I'd like to say a few words beforehand.**

 **Firstly, this is my first publication, so don't expect everything to be perfect just yet.**

 **Secondly, this ship will be the death of me. I absolutely love the two of them. I'd appreciate a prompt if anyone has one.** **And PLEASE excuse the occasional anachronism such as modern technology. I would like to keep to the time period in which TLOK takes place, but sometimes I'm in the mood for a few modern interactions.**

 **Right, let's get on with it.**

 **Chapter 1:** **All According To Plan**

Korra slumped around the Sato mansion, looking for something to do. She had done her training for the day, and even went for a quick shower. Now, dressed in her usual outfit, she wondered what she could do next. Looking around her, she took the time to admire the way the halls were decorated. It seemed to be the definition of class, which was intimidating for Korra at times because of her watertribe background. Yet she still felt at home because of one person. A person who has been there for her at her darkest times.

As she passed a family portrait in the hall, her eyes caught the exact person she was thinking of...

Asami.

She glanced at the clock at the end of the hall, and decided to go and check if Asami was back from the office. Expecting to find her workaholic girlfriend tinkering away at a Satomobile, she made her way to the estate's garage.

Upon entering the enormous warehouse filled with a variety of prototypes and disassembled car parts, Korra found her expectations to be spot on. Bent over the open hood of the latest addition to her Satomobile collection, Asami was hard at work toiling away at the engine. Korra seemed to be enjoying the view. She scanned her girlfriend's body... That perfect backside, those oil smears and the tanktop that looped over her curved assets almost too perfectly.

 _Almost... Too perfectly._ She thought. That's when a devious idea formed in her head. She strolled over and decided to set her plan in action.

Asami felt arms curl around her waist, and a peck on her cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey..." she said as she blushed. Turning around, she asked what Korra did all day.

"Nothing much. I did found out about something interesting though."

Asami grew curious. Knowing she caught her attention, she elaborated.

"Did you know that it's physically impossible to touch your belly button with your elbows?"

Asami stared at Korra, her eyebrows furrowing together as she mouthed the last part of her girlfriend's statement. It didn't take long for her to actually try it.

Korra turned a bright red as she saw her plan starting to work. Her eyes were glued to Asami's tanktop, or more specifically, her bulging rack. With each attempt the heat on Korra's face grew more intense.

"Korra, I can do it. Who told you that--" she said as she noticed where Korra was looking, and glanced down to see why.

"OH!" she cried as she disbanded from her position, a blush as big as Korra's instantly plastered on her face.

"I didn't think you'd actually fall for that." Korra finally said, scratching her neck. Asami seemed to be looking around for something to say, when the same devious smile Korra first had started to curl onto her mouth.

"Well, you've just sealed your fate. I've got something up my sleeve that'll make you regret what you did today..." she whispered seductively into Korra's ear. Dragging her fingers across her jaw, she started to walk away but not before planting a slap on Korra's ass.

Being too flustered to react, Korra just stared at her girlfriend making her way to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2: Overprotective

**Chapter 2:** **Overprotective**

It was a rather peaceful day on Air Temple Island. Ikki and the other airbender kids were running around outside, playing tag. Apparently Meelo was "it", which would explain why he struggled to keep up with the other two.

Korra kept an eye on them from the roof. It was her favorite spot to clear her thoughts, not to mention gaze at the intricate landscape that is Republic City. She chuckled as she saw Meelo use a gust of air to propell him onto Ikki's back, forcing her to give him a piggy-back ride.

With the kids running out of sight, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was Asami, strolling alongside Naga with a ball in her hand. The polar-bear dog seemed to be excited, wagging her tail and taking big strides. Seeing her girlfriend interact with her pet made Korra's heart melt. It was almost like a cuteness overload. She decided to quietly observe, careful not to ruin the moment.

"Okay, Naga..." Asami began. "You want the ball?"

Naga jumped from side to side on her front legs.

"Alright, fetch!" she said as she threw the ball a short distance away. Naga never took her eye off the ball, and followed it with almost the same speed. Meanwhile, Korra never took her eye off of Asami. She ran her hand through her raven-black hair, and flipped it the only way she knew how. That simple gesture made Korra think of how she even deserved such a beauty as her girlfriend. Maybe it's because she's the Avatar. Maybe it's because she saved the world on more than one occasion. Maybe it's because of her muscular appearance. But then she thinks back to when she was confined to a wheelchair. Even in her darkest time, Asami was there for her. Even at her weakest, she never hesitated to help her feel better...

Korra was so lost in her thoughts and memories of Asami taking care of her, that she didn't notice Naga sitting on top of her.

It took a few painful grunts from the flattened engineer to snap Korra out of her trance. Horrified, she nearly faceplanted onto the ground as she scrambled off the roof to help Asami.

"NAGA! No no no! Get off!" She cried as she tried in vain to push her pet off of her girlfriend. Naga was having none of it, chewing on the ball in her mouth as if nothing was happening. Korra managed to lift the polar-bear dog's leg, only to find a laughing Asami.

"She's quite playful, isn't she?" Asami chuckled. Korra froze in confusion despite groaning under the weight of Naga's leg.

Asami wiggled herself out from underneath Naga's crushing weight, allowing Korra to set down what she could pick up of her pet.

"So... You weren't in trouble? That wasn't painful?" Korra asked.

"Of course it was painful. But not really as much as I thought it would be." she replied as she straightened out her hair. She looked up and noticed Korra's eyes darting around on her body.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? No bruises or scratches or anything?" Korra asked as she lifted up Asami's arm to inspect it for any sign of damage.

Asami scrunched her eyebrows together. "You're a little overprotective sometimes, you know." she said sympathetically. The Avatar widened her eyes.

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"It's kinda cute though."

That seemed to silence Korra as a smirk formed on her face. Asami gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on, help me get that ball back. I want to throw it onto the roof after what she did." Asami said as she dragged Korra towards Naga.


	3. Chapter 3: Anniversary

**Sorry if it takes a while to publish a chapter, guys. Things are little hectic at the moment, but I'll keep trying to squeeze in some time to write more chapters.**

 **Chapter 3: Anniversary**

Korra wakes up to sounds of breathing coming from in front of her. She smiles as she opens her eyes, knowing that it's Asami lying next to her in bed. She tightens her grip over the engineer's waist in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey, babe..." Asami said over her shoulder. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Korra knew exactly what day it was. It was their anniversary. Sixteen months and going strong. She didn't have any plans yet, but wanted to arrange something special.

"Is it... Your birthday?" she said, playing dumb.

"No... Guess again." Asami huffed.

"Is it... Free noodles day at Narook's?"

"No."

"Avatar appreciation day?"

"I can't believe you forgot!" Asami cried as she flew out of bed. Korra panicked and tried to grab her by the arm.

"Wait! Asami, I know that it's our--"

The door slammed shut so fast, Korra's nose skidded against it.

"... Anniversary." she said to the shut door. Korra knew that she screwed up. She hurried to put on some decent clothes and rushed out to find her girlfriend.

As she entered the kitchen, she found Pema making breakfast.

"I'm guessing that you're looking for Asami." she said, not looking up from stirring a pot of porridge.

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"She was just here. She said that you upset her. Before I could ask anything else, she told me she's going to check on her factory and that she doesn't want to see you right now..."

Korra lowered her head, feeling a sense of guilt eat at her insides.

"I didn't mean to... I knew it was our anniversary. I was just kidding."

Pema looked up with a scowl on her face.

"Shame on you, Korra. That girl was looking forward to today..."

Korra widened her eyes in surprise.

"How did you..."

"She told me yesterday while you were outside training with Tenzin." Pema explained as she scooped out servings of porridge into bowls.

"Breakfast, everyone!" Pema called down the hall. "Let's eat some breakfast first, then we can discuss it."

The kids came running down the hall, each of them plopping down on a seat by the table. Tenzin came shortly after, looking tired as always. Breakfast was as usual. Except for the fact that Korra couldn't eat her bowl of porridge. To think she actually managed to hurt Asami because of her questionable sense of humor. The thought of them breaking up made her sick to her stomach, so much that it was clear to see from the expression on her face.

"Where's Asami?" Ikki asked.

"She... Had to go to work..." Korra replied.

"On your anniversary? Impossible! She said she took off from work just to spend the day with--"

"Enough, Ikki!" Pema roared. The entire table jumped in their seats. Nobody has ever heard the sensitive, caring mother raise her voice. The kids scarved down their meals and disappeared as fast as they could. Even Tenzin followed suit. Korra tried to leave the table unnoticed.

"No, Korra. You stay. We need to talk."

Korra sank down back into her seat. After Pema cleaned up the dinner table, she went to sat down right next to the Avatar, looking slightly intimidating.

"Do you have any idea how that girl feels about you?" she asked, interrogation style.

"Well, I have an idea of how much..."

"Korra..." she said as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "When Asami and I were alone yesterday, she told me something that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, let alone you..."

Korra started to get a lump in her throat, her mind racing as she tried to fill in the blanks.

"She bought a ring, Korra. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to propose. Seeing that today's your anniversary, she thought it would be the right time."

Korra stared at her in disbelief, her mouth hanging slightly open. She always thought that she would be the one to propose, not Asami. At least she knew that they were on the same wavelength.

"What should I do, Pema?!" she cried, burying her face in her palms.

"First of all, you should calm down, dear..." Pema said as she rubbed her shoulder. "Asami's love for you is much stronger than this little misunderstanding. But if I were you, I'd try to do something equally as special."

Korra looked up in confusion.

"You know... _Equally_ as special." she said as she nudged her arm. It took a few moments for her to take the hint.

"OH!" she exclaimed. "But there's just one problem..."

"What is it, dear?"

"A while ago, when we were visiting my parents, I talked to them about proposing to Asami..."

Pema covered her mouth, a smile hiding beneath.

"I already made the betrothal necklace, but I left it at home. I didn't want to rush the proposal, so I wanted to wait a few more weeks..."

Pema sighed with contentment as she squeezed her shoulder.

"Make a temporary one. Point is, you should ask her today."

Pema's words of encouragement restored Korra's spirit. She hopped out of her seat, thanked her and said a hasty goodbye as she rushed out to get the things she needed to craft a temporary betrothal necklace.

The whole day Asami tried to distract herself. Seeing as she couldn't go to work without getting confused glances from people who knew that she took the day off, she decided to go for a ride in one of her Satomobiles.

Yet, nothing could take her mind off of the small box in her pocket. She smiled sadly at the vision she had for today. She would've gotten down on one knee in front of the girl of her dreams, and asked her a question that would've changed their lives forever. She wiped a tear off of her cheek and tried to focus on where she was going. Without realizing it, she ended up going back the way she came earlier that day; Air Temple Island. The guy working the ferry waved at her.

She made a U-turn and sped off, still feeling angry at Korra.

"Avatar appreciation day..." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Up ahead in the road she spotted something that caught her attention. There's only one person in the whole city who likes to travel by polar bear dog.

"Korra..." Asami whispered bitterly. She noticed that the Avatar was in a hurry, and she had a bag full of spirits-knows-what slung over her back.

"What's she doing?" Asami thought. Deciding that she should see what her girlfriend was up to, she tried to keep up with the sprinting polar bear dog.

"Faster, Naga!" she heard Korra scream. It made Asami's heart break and melt. Rounding a corner, she lost sight of them. For a while she tried following the trail of upset pedestrians, but eventually gave up. She decided to go for a drink and contemplate the ring in her pocket.

It was late the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. Asami was back on the ferry to Air Temple Island, hoping she could ask Pema for advice. As she entered the front courtyard, she was surprised to find nobody there. She expected to see the airbender children playing outside, but it was a complete ghost town. She pulled her electro glove on, fearing the worst.

"Hello? Anyone?" she called out concerned. She noticed a few red rose pedals leading around the house. She followed the trail cautiously and ended up standing in front of a small candlelit dinner table.

Stepping out from behind a tree, Korra wrapped her arms around the engineer. Unfortunately, the already-on-edge engineer swung around and electrified Korra so hard that she flew against the tree she was hiding behind, effectively knocking her out.

"KORRA! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Asami cried as she ran over to her girlfriend's side. Desperate to wake her up, Asami tried to shake her shoulders.

"She's gonna be out for a while." Pema said from behind her. Asami looked horrified.

"I'm sorry, I thought something happened and --"

"No need to explain, sweetheart. After what she did this morning I'd say that she deserved it."

Asami's eyes grew wide. "How could you say something like that? What did she do?"

"She pretended to forget your anniversary."

Asami looked at the unconscious Avatar on the ground in front of her.

"She remembered." she said as she stroked the side of her face.

"Of course... I did..." Korra groaned as she grabbed Asami's hand.

"Well, she woke up faster than I thought she would. You girls need your privacy. Jinora, Ikki! Bring them their food so that we can go to Narook's." Pema said.

The two girls came out of the house, each with a plate of food in their hands. Meelo followed with the cutlary in his hand. After they had placed everything on the table, Jinora had to drag Ikki away before she could ask any more embaressing questions and Meelo winked at Asami.

"Have fun, you two. We'll be back later." Pema said, winking at Korra and following a smiling Tenzin out of the house.

"Korra, I'm so sorry."

"For what? It was all my fault..."

"No, it was also my fault. I guess I got a little sensitive today."

"It's okay, I understand. Let's eat our dinner before it gets cold." Korra said as she tried to get up. Asami smiled half-heartedly and helped her up. Meanwhile, she felt self-conscious about the small box in her pocket...

After they ate their dinner in awkward silence, Asami stared at Korra intently. She waited for something. Anything.

"So how was the food?" Korra finally asked to break the silence.

"I really liked it..." Asami replied, still waiting.

"Oh good! You won't believe through how many recipe books I had to go to find --"

Asami stopped listening. While Korra kept blabbering on about how she struggled to get the dish right, Asami slipped the box with the engagement ring out of her pocket. Korra was so lost in her explanation, she didn't see her girlfriend slip off of her seat and onto her right knee.

"-- and then the pasta didn't cook completely and... NO! GET BACK UP!" Korra barked as she looked beside her.

"Wh-why?"

"I'm gonna be the one to propose!" Korra yelled as she yanked a betrothal necklace out of her back pocket and got down on her knee. For a moment Asami's heart stopped as she saw the necklace. It had the Future Industries cog on it, and it was combined with Korra's Water Tribe symbol. As much as she swooned, the disagreement was far from over.

"Korra, I was on my knee first."

"Good point, but I wanted to propose MONTHS ago so my proposal trumps yours."

"Korra..." Asami finally said, grabbing the side of her face. "Let's ask each other at same time. One, two..."

"Will you marry me?"

From the look in their eyes, both already knew the answer. Korra stood up and pulled Asami in for a kiss.

Afterwards, each of them adorned their promise to spend the rest of their lives together, and slow danced underneath the stars for as long as the night permitted them.


	4. Chapter 4: One Drink Too Much

**Thanks for the reviews, guys.** **It's what keeps me going.**

 **Chapter 4:** **One Drink Too Much**

Asami and Korra both had a long day. Korra's consisted of tiresome training and chasing a group of firebending gangsters after they had stolen cash from a local shop owner. She sustained some minor burns, but catched the crooks nonetheless.

Asami was buried underneath blueprints, contracts she had to sign and prototypes to approve. She left her office later than usual with a splitting headache.

Korra was the first to return to the Sato mansion. She just came out of the shower when Asami encountered her half naked.

"WHOA!" Korra yelped as she ran into a room, scrunching up her towel to cover as much of her body as she could.

"Korra, we're in a relationship, seeing you half naked isn't that --"

"I WANT TO KEEP SOME MYSTERY IN THE RELATIONSHIP, OKAY?!" She yelled from behind a closed door.

Yet, Asami knew the layout of Korra's body like the back of her hand. She bit her lip at she thought of her rock hard abs, her toned arms picking her up and pushing her against the wall and her lips brushing against her own.

"Want me to help you get dressed?" Asami asked, suddenly overwhelmed with lust.

Korra kept quiet for a moment.

"Tell you what. Let's dress up and go out for the night. You, me and a couple of drinks at a bar."

Asami thought it over. She did have a brutal day at work, and seeing as her girlfriend is the Avatar, she could only assume she had a rough day too. Maybe a few drinks could take the edge off.

"I guess we could do that..." she said, calming down from her lustful outburst. "But we're not getting too drunk! I still have _certain reservations_ , if you know what I mean..."

Korra laughed nervously. "Of course, babe. I promise we won't get _THAT_ drunk!"

 ** _Later..._**

"Your hair looks funny." Korra giggled at Asami. Both of them underestimated their tolerance for alcohol, and ended up more drunk than they ever thought they would be.

Asami was barely able to keep herself upright on her chair. "Oh bite me, little miss Avatar..." she slurred. "You know you like my hair even when it looks funny."

Korra bursts out in a fit of laughter, apparently finding the phrase "bite me" ironic.

Asami, still able to think a little straight, squinted her eyes at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh my gosh! We've got to get home!" she said as she tried to drag Korra out of the bar.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement was too much for the Avatar, and she strumbled across the floor as she was being dragged by the hand.

Reaching the Satomobile in which they arrived, Asami was still able to make a rational decision despite not being sober.

"Korra..." she slurred to the woman hanging onto the hood of the car. "We need to walk home. I can't drive like this."

"Oh, that's okay, we can just fly home."

"Fly home?"

"Yeah, look..."

Korra sputtered her arms up and down, trying to lift off of the ground. Even though Asami was just as drunk, she could still tell the difference between rational and ridiculous.

"Come on, Korra. Let's get you to bed."

After a while of dragging Korra by the wrist, things became more difficult for Asami.

"Oh man... I feel heavy..."

Suddenly Korra plummeted to the ground. Asami nearly tripped as she tried to catch her. She managed to throw her shoulder underneath the falling girl's waist.

Seeing that she couldn't bring herself to stand upright, Asami grunted as she lifted her girlfriend to carry her the rest of the way.

They were almost home, when Asami heard a noise. She sniffed twice before realizing what just happened.

"Spirits, Korra! Did you have to do that while your butt is right next my face?" she yelled. Korra said something inaudible and giggled.

Shortly after that, Asami and Korra finally arrived at home. After struggling to open the door with Korra hanging off of her shoulder, Asami managed to get inside and get Korra into bed.

"So much for my reservations..." Asami thought as she heard light little snores escape from the Avatar. Too tired to change, she snuggled up alongside her drunken girlfriend and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Spider Problems

**Chapter 5:** **Spider Problems**

Asami managed to convince Varrick to lend her a mover that hasn't even been released yet. After leaving work early, she intended on setting up a projector in the living room for a date night with her girlfriend, Korra.

It didn't take long to set up the projector. Being an engineer, she easily figured out where every piece should go. Although she didn't favor the dust. It was her father's projector, thrown into a storage room and forgotten. It was only after she had to rummage through everything in the house to find a few documents that she discovered it. Hence, the reason why she borrowed a mover. She wanted to check if it still worked.

After a while, Asami heard the front door open.

"Hey, Asami! I'm home!" a familiar voice said.

"I'm in the living room, Korra!"

Surely enough, the Avatar made her way to the living room. Just as Asami turned around to greet her, she noticed an unexpected guest sitting on Korra's shoulder.

"Hey, babe. Hope you don't mind Pabu spending the night with us."

Asami looked surprised, and confused.

"Bolin has a hot date for tonight. He asked me nicely... And how can you say no to this face?" Korra said as she held Pabu up to her girlfriend's face.

Asami smiled in a forgiving way, and welcomed the unexpected guest.

 ** _Later..._**

After they had settled down in front of the projector under three layers of blankets, Asami started the mover.

"So what's the mover about, anyway?" Korra asked as she spread her arms wider for Asami to snuggle up.

"It's about a serial killer hunting down the inhabitants in a local village." Asami said. The Avatar couldn't help but grow more confident. She knew her girlfriend hated a suspenseful horror story.

As the mover progressed, Korra's expectations became true. Everytime something jumped up unexpectedly or if a character got killed in a brutal way, Asami would bury her face into her neck. She even heard a few whimpers coming from the engineer.

"It's okay, babe. I'm here to keep you safe."

"Oh, shut up Korra. It's not that scary..."

Just then another unexpecting character got killed by the serial killer, making Asami jump and bury her face into Korra's neck again.

"... Okay, maybe it's a little scary..." Asami whimpered. Seeing her girlfriend so vulnerable actually turned Korra on. Eventhough she was just as scared, she tried to remain emotionless to seem strong and protective. She got so lost in the sight of Asami's vulnerability, that she forgot about the furry ferret.

Korra looked around in panic. Pabu was just here, where could he have gone?

"Excuse me..." Korra said as she tried to get up.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to check where Pabu went. I'll be back in a bit."

Korra went out of the room to look for the little fire ferret, while Asami got up to stop the mover so that her girlfriend wouldn't miss the rest of the story. And because she didn't want to watch it alone.

A few minutes passed as Korra looked for Pabu. He's not in the bathroom, the kitchen or main bedroom. Just when she began to get worried, something else caught her attention.

"KORAAAA!" she heard Asami scream. She didn't hesitate to sprint towards where the scream came from.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Korra yelled defensively as she entered the living room, a ball of fire ready in her hand. What she saw next stunned her completely.

It was Asami, standing on top of the coffee table.

"Spider! Kill the spider!" she whined as she pointed towards the ground.

When Korra looked to where she was pointing, she could see why Asami was acting this way. There, on the floor right in front of where they sat to watch the mover, was a spider as big as a throw cushion. It was completely black with red markings on its back.

"I never thought I'd see a Black Widow in my life!" Korra exclaimed.

"JUST KILL IT!" Asami yelled.

"No, do you know how rare those are?!"

"Do you know how poisonous those are?!"

"Well, yeah... But--"

"But nothing! You better kill it right now!"

Korra smirked. If she thought her girlfriend looked a little vulnerable during the mover, she definitely looked vulnerable right now.

"What will you do if I don't get rid of the spider?" Korra asked as she leaned against the wall, trying to look confident.

Asami scowled at Korra.

"I could give you two some privacy, if you'd like. I still need to find Pabu, so if you'll excuse--"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Although, begging would change my mind..."

Asami looked down at the spider. It was slowly creeping towards her.

"PLEASE! PLEASE KILL THE SPIDER!"

"Please who?"

"PLEASE, KORRA!"

"I can't hear you, Asami..."

"KORRA PLEASE! I CAN'T--"

Suddenly the coffee table she was standing on flipped over as she backed over the edge. She landed onto the ground with a loud thud. Korra rushed to help her up.

"Wow, are you okay? That seemed painful..."

Asami groaned as she took Korra's hand. As soon as she was hoisted back onto her feet, both of them heard crunching noises from behind the flipped table. They peered behind it, only to find Pabu snacking on the spider.

"Argh, Pabu!" Korra cried. "That's an endangered species..."

"Wouldn't the poison hurt him?" Asami asked, concerned.

"No, the spider is only poisonous to humans." Korra huffed. "But it did look like a female, so there must be a nest full of eggs around here somewhere..."

Asami grew concerned, so she helped Korra look for a nest. With Pabu's help, they found a nest in the box where the projector was stored in. When Bolin came to pick Pabu up, he took the invested box along with him to give to a pet shop owner he knows would be interested in it.

It goes without saying that Asami was too traumatised to finish watching the mover.


	6. Chapter 6: Distractions

**Chapter 6: Distractions**

Korra, Mako and Bolin decided it was time to make a return to their Pro Bending careers. They managed to schedule some hours of training at the Pro Bending Arena's gym. Asami, trying to be supportive, accompanied Korra to their third and final practice session before their qualifying match.

Asami sat and watched as her girlfriend whipped a steady stream of water relentlessly at a wooden set of weighed down mannequins. She wondered how it must feel to be hit by that blast of water... It has to be excruciatingly painful.

"That's probably why they wear those sets of armor..." she thought.

After Korra practically obliterated the set of mannequins, Bolin invited her to practice throwing earth discs at a net. Meanwhile, Mako was focusing all his attention on firebending his own set of mannequins in the background.

After throwing a few discs at the net in front of them and occasionally giving each other a high-five, Bolin wanted Korra to throw discs at him to practice his defence. She jogged a few feet away and took her position. Catching the first thrown disc, she threw it back, but looked up to where Asami was sitting. Without thinking, Asami blew a kiss. It made Korra blush and flustered, so much that she lost concentration and...

"OOF!"

Korra flew off her feet straight onto her back, skidding along the floor with high-pitched squeaks.

"Oh, spirits! Korra!" Asami cried as she got up and ran to her side. Bolin and Mako were too busy laughing to help her up, the avatar herself beginning to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked as she hoisted her up.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." she said between breaths, rubbing her stomach where the disc hit her.

"I'm sorry, Korra..." Bolin managed to say as he laughed. "You were supposed to catch it!"

Eventually everyone laughed about it, but nobody saw what Asami did to cause the accident, which gave her an even greater reason to laugh along.

 ** _The next day, in one of the locker rooms of the Pro Bending Arena..._**

Korra was the first to arrive at the arena. With less than an hour before their first match, she decided to strap on her gear and go get a few practices shots in beforehand.

Asami followed her girlfriend into the locker room without being spotted, hoping she could surprise her.

For a while Asami stalked her prey, waiting for the right moment. After Korra had changed into her protective suit, all that was left to do was put her armor on.

"I do like a girl in uniform..." Asami said as she made her presence known.

"ASAMI!" Korra yelped, dropping her armor.

The engineer laughed. "Gotcha!" she said, stepping closer and invading Korra's personal space.

The Avatar laughed nervously before being cut off by Asami's finger on her mouth.

"I just wanted to stop by and say that I'll be keeping a close eye on you tonight." Asami whispered, once again rendering her girlfriend flustered and unable to focus.

"Well, seems like I have to perform to impress tonight..." Korra said as she picked up her armor and slap it into place. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do my last minute preperations."

Asami smiled, and turned around to walk away from the flustered mess trying to put her armor on.

"Oh, and Korra?" Asami asked before she was about to exit the room.

"Yeah?"

"Your armor's on backwards."

Korra glanced down and cursed silently, ripping her armor off to re-do it. Afterwards she made her way to the gym to prepare herself for what lied ahead...

 ** _Later..._**

The Fire Ferrets were dominating the match. With two points already to their advantage, all they needed to do was win this round. The crowd was ecstatic as The Fire Ferrets basically had the match in the bag.

Mako and Bolin was giving quite the performance, attacking offensively, while Korra dodged her water-bending opponent without even breaking a sweat.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, something broke her concentration. It was Asami, cheering along with the crowds, with a poster held up above her head.

The poster says: "I love you, Korra!".

Time seemed to stand still, as Korra's heart skipped a beat. It was flattering to see her girlfriend so patriotic and supportive.

Unfortunately Korra's thoughts were interrupted by her opponent's attack, hitting her harder than a train would and knocking her clear off of the platform. The crowd gasped, concerned over the Avatar's wellbeing. But by the time she popped her head out of the water below, Mako and Bolin already knocked the other team off the platform. Three bells rang to conclude the match, The Fire Ferrets clearly victorious.

Later Korra discovered a dark blue bruise on her stomach, the combined damage from the earth disc of the previous day and tonight's gush of water. Yet she smiled at the sight of it, a temporary reminder of how distracted Asami can make her.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dentist

**So, it seems like I've screwed up Chapter 7 and didn't even bother to double check it.  
Props to Wolfy Schnee for notifying me. I had to rewrite this whole Chapter with a completely new story and everything.  
Everyone makes mistakes, I guess.  
Enjoy!  
**

 ** **Chapter 7: The Dentist****

It was about three o' clock in the afternoon, and Korra decided to drop by Asami's garage at Future Industries. After walking around for a few minutes in search of the engineer, she heard a few pained groans come from underneath a nearby Satomobile. It seems like only her feet could be seen sticking out.  
Korra got down on her haunches and twiddled with the struggling engineer's boots.  
"Hey, babe." she said. "You need some help?"  
Asami stopped what she was doing for a moment to catch her breath.  
"Damn bolt. It's so friggin' tight! It couldn't have rusted already, it's brand-spanking new!" she heaved as she threw a wrench out from under the car.  
"Well, speaking of spanking…"  
"Oh, stop it, Korra…" Asami chuckled. "Could you hand me that big spanner next to my toolbox?"  
Korra went over to the toolbox on the table, only to find a spanner the size of her forearm. Seriously doubting whether it really was really necessary, she asked if it was the right tool for the job.  
"Korra, sweetie, I know what I'm doing. Bring me the spanner."  
The Avater picked up the heavy silver tool and brought it over to the gloved hand reaching out from underneath the Satomobile.  
"Thank you. So, what brings you by?" Asami asked as she took the tool.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd check up on the world's sexiest engineer, is all…"  
Asami chuckled.  
"Flattery won't charge my battery, at least not with this ugly bahemoth of a stubborn bolt looking me in the eye…" Asami moaned.  
Korra suggested that she rather let her metalbend it loose, only to anger the engineer more.  
"No, I have to do this by myself…" she groaned. "I just need… To… Get it… Loo-"

 _THWACK!_

Korra's heart nearly stopped upon hearing the crunching noise and loud jingling of the heavy tool hitting the ground.  
"Asami? Are you okay?" she asked, but to no response.  
Korra quickly dragged her out from underneath the Satomobile, only to find her knocked out with a throbbing red mark on her jaw and blood dripping from her mouth. Before she could do anything to wake her up, Asami came to and covered her mouth with her hand.  
Korra wanted her to say something, anything, but Asami simply shook her head and gestured for her to help her up.

As soon as the engineer was back on her feet, she ran to the bathroom with Korra following shortly. Asami nearly tackled the sink and spat out the blood welling up in her mouth. A faint tinkling sound caught Korra's attention.  
"Spirits, is that a tooth?!"  
"Part of one…" Asami murmured. "I can't believe I broke my own tooth."  
Korra asked her to open her mouth so that she could take a look.  
"Luckily for you, it's one of those teeth way in the back of your mouth." Korra explained. "I can heal that mark on your jaw for you, but since I don't know anything about dentistry, you're going to have to go to a dentist."  
Asami's facial expression changed to one of complete fear upon hearing the word 'dentist'.  
"No, I don't need to go to a dentist…" Asami said as she nudged past Korra. "I just need to stop this bleeding and fix my jaw."

Korra didn't want to upset Asami any further, so she helped her minimalise the bleeding and heal her jaw with water from the sink. However, she was still concerned about her tooth. If she chooses not to see a dentist, she could develop an infection.  
Yet, Asami still wouldn't budge. "I'm not seeing a dentist, Korra. Besides, I'm sure you need to make an appointment…"  
Worried, the Avatar excused herself to check up on Naga, who was waiting outside.  
"Okay, that bought me some time…" Korra thought.  
She knew of a dentist nearby, and quietly slipped out with Naga to go and see what he says about Asami's tooth.

Ten minutes later, Korra walked into his waiting room. Suprisingly, there was only two patients waiting for treatment. The secretary noticed her, and gestured for her to come closer.  
"What can I do for you, Avatar?" the lady asked politely.  
Korra went on to explain Asami's situation. The secretary told her to take a seat and wait a few minutes for the dentist to finish with his patient.  
As Korra took a seat, she couldn't help but notice the patients staring at her. She smiled and tried to ignore them.  
A few minutes passed before the dentist appeared, escorting a patient out.  
"Now, come see me again if the sensitivity comes back." he said, to which the patient thanked him and left.  
He noticed Korra sitting by herself, and had to look twice to make sure it was the Avatar sitting in his waiting room.  
"Why, if it isn't Avatar Korra!" he beamed as he went over to shake her hand. "How can I help you today?"  
Korra mentioned what happened earlier, but stopped to ask whether she should wait until the other patients have been treated.  
"Excuse me folks, would you mind waiting a little longer?" he asked as he turned his head towards them. They looked at Korra and her guilty smile, laughed and knodded their heads.  
"Thank you so much. I promise I won't be long." Korra said before following the dentist to his office.

"A Broken tooth isn't something you should take lightly…" the dentist warned after hearing about Asami's predicament. "In fact, I think she has to come and see me today."  
"Forgive her, but she's a little stubborn." Korra laughed. "Is it really that necessary?"  
Much to her astonishment, he laughed. He explained that the exposed nerve endings in her broken tooth will cause an incredible amount of pain whenever she eats or drinks anything.  
"Don't believe me? Just offer her a cup of coffee and see for yourself." he dared.  
Thinking that that'll be the only thing to convince her to get help, she thanked him for his advice and sped back to Future Industries.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Asami asked as she noticed Korra walk back into the garage.  
"Sorry, Naga seemed thirsty…" Korra lied. "Speaking of thirsty, would you like me to make some coffee for us?"  
Asami nodded and smiled as best as she could before diving back under an open hood. Korra found it funny that she decided to work on another Satomobile altogether.  
After making two cups of coffee in the employees' lounge nearby, she returned to the seemingly busy engineer.  
Asami seemed too busy to even glance at her coffee.  
"I forgot how many teaspoons of sugar you like. Why don't you take a sip and see if it's sweet enough for you?" Korra said. Once again, she was lying. Asami liked two teaspoons of sugar in her coffee.  
Asami absentmindedly picked the cup up and took a sip only to visibly shudder with pain.  
"It's perfect, thank you…" Asami said with an abnormally high tone of voice.  
Yet, Korra was patient and carried on as if she saw nothing. After a while, she encouraged her to finish her coffee before it got cold.  
The engineer had a slightly pained expression even before downing the cup. Her eyes were teary when she set the cup back down.  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" Korra asked, her face serious.  
"Nope, not at all." Asami replied as she looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Why are you crying, then?"  
Asami wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. "My eyes are watering, there's a difference."  
Korra stuck out her hand to caress the side of her face that wasn't slightly bruised.  
"I'm just trying to help, Salami…" Korra cooed. "Why won't you just get your tooth checked out by a dentist?"  
Asami looked down. "It's because I know that he'll do a root canal on me."  
Korra was slightly taken aback by her knowledge of dental procedures, and the engineer could see it on her face.  
"What? Don't you think I've been to a dentist before?" she asked.  
Come to think of it, those teeth of hers must be perfect for a reason.  
"I had to go to a dentist every six months when I was a child…" Asami explained. "As I got older, I stopped going because my teeth were normal and healthy. I still had to take my father, though. He broke his tooth by biting down too hard on salted peanuts or something."  
"Are you afraid of the pain?"  
"Yes…" Asami admitted.  
Korra pulled her in for a tender hug. "I'll be with you the entire time. You have nothing to worry about."

Soon the two stopped by the Sato mansion to drop Naga off and to change into more casual clothing, before heading over to the dentist in Asami's Satomobile. Once Asami pulled into a parking spot and shut off the Satomobile, her hands started to tremble.  
"Korra, I'm not so sure about this…"  
"You need to get your tooth fixed or you'll be stuck with that pain for a long time." Korra stated. "Now, let's do this."  
They both walked hand in hand into the building, only to find that there's nobody waiting to be treated.  
"Ah, Korra. We've been expecting you. Just go down the hall and make a right." the receptionist said.  
"They're expecting us?" Asami asked as she looked at Korra suspiciously.  
"What? I needed to make an appointment, you said so yourself." Korra corrected, but secretly kicked herself for not seeing that mistake coming.

They entered the room on their right to find the dentist already set up and ready for the procedure.  
"Miss Sato, it's nice to finally meet you. Please, sit down in the chair." he said as he gestured towards the large reclining chair next to him. He also pointed out a chair for Korra so that she can support the scared looking engineer.  
The dentist picked up a needle, and Korra could see Asami tense up. "Now this is just something to numb the pain." he explained as he ventured into her mouth. "It'll hurt just a mome-"  
Out of nowhere, Asami punched him so hard he fell off of his chair.  
"ASAMI!"  
"I'M SORRY! IT WAS JUST A REFLEX!"  
Korra went to help him up. "Now, Miss Sato, we don't want to break anymore teeth than needed…" he chuckled as he straightened himself out. "That was a nice jab, though. You seem to be packing some serious power."  
"Thanks…" Asami said as she tried to hide her blush.  
"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I think some gas is in order here." he suggested.  
The dentist called his receptionist over to help with administering the gas.  
"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Korra asked.  
"I'm going to give her a little gas so as to essentially knock her out. She wouldn't be able to feel any pain, and I think this would be better than to experience one of her punches again…" he explained.  
The receptionist placed a mask over Asami's face and hooked up a plastic tube to a green canister underneath the chair.  
Asami had a strong grip over Korra's hand.  
"Now, Asami, I'd like you to count to ten." The dentist asked. "Everything will be over by the time you reach ten. Understood?"  
Asami nodded her head and started counting.  
"One, two, three… Four… Five…"  
She was out before she even reached six.

The procedure took an hour and a half to complete, but her tooth was removed and the nerve endings were cut off, which means that she'll be back to normal in no time.  
That is, once the gas wears off.  
"All finished. You gals are free to go." the dentist said proudly. "Just be sure to keep an eye on her. People have done some strange stuff while under the influence."  
Korra thanked the dentist for everything and carried Asami to the Satomobile. She managed to open the back door and lie Asami down on the back seat. She then carefully closed the door and went about driving them back home.

Things were going swell so far. They were almost home, and Asami was still fast asleep.  
Or, at least, that's what Korra thought.  
"TEN!" Asami screamed as she shot up. Korra got such a fright she nearly lost control of the Satomobile.  
"Asami, lie back down…"  
"No! That doof told me everything would be over by the time I got to ten. Well, here I am! Nothing happened." she replied, often drunkenly slurring her words.  
Korra couldn't help but giggle at the way she said it.  
Much to Korra's horror, she managed to wind down the window.  
"Hey, Republic City! Kiss my shiny waxed bumper!"  
Korra facepalmed. Only Asami could think of insults like that.  
"Asami, keep it down back there!"  
Yet Asami was in her own world.  
"Hey, Mr. stop sign! Stop stopping people and let them live!"

Korra picked up the pace so as to not disturb the neighbourhood with Asami's random outbursts of genius.  
After safely parking in the garage, Korra turned her focus on getting the rowdy girl out of the car.  
"C'mon Asami…" Korra said as she opened the door for her, only to find that she's sitting on the other side.  
With a grunt, she walked to the other side of the Satomobile and opened the door again.  
"Missed me!" Asami teased as she was found sitting on the other side.  
Fed up, Korra climbed in and ushered her out of the car.  
"Let's get you into bed…" Korra said as she took her inside the mansion.

Once they reached their bedroom, the issue of pajamas came up. Asami still seemed too high to be co-ordinated enough to dress herself.  
"Please, Asami, just try to put this on by yourself…" Korra pleaded.  
Asami simply took the clothes out of her hands and ended up trying to pull her panty over her head.  
As much as Korra resented what she was about to do, it had to be done.

It was a struggle, but Asami was finally in her pajamas. At one point she ran around the mansion half naked, but Korra eventually caught up with her and dragged her back to the bedroom.  
While Korra was busy trying to tuck her in bed, Asami just couldn't stop talking.  
"You owe me money."  
"Why?"  
"You saw me naked."  
"I see you naked almost all the time." Korra slipped.  
"You peeping Tom!" Asami laughed.  
Just as Korra was about to leave her to rest, Asami grabbed her hand.  
"Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?" Asami asked, the most coherent sentence she's ever said in the last three hours.  
Seeing those puppy-dog eyes made Korra's heart melt. She climbed into bed with her and played with those long raven-black locks of hair until both of them fell asleep.

 **Well, there you go folks. Sorry for the inconvenience but hopefully this makes up for it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Artificial Intelligence

**Chapter 8: Artificial Intelligence**

Lately Asami has been hard at work on her new project. She devoted so much of her time and effort on it, that she would often spend the night asleep on her desk in her office than at home in her bed. Korra became awfully curious about it since Asami had to miss a few dates.

Whenever Korra asked about the project, her girlfriend would simply dismiss it as a surprise for later.

One day, Asami invited Korra to see her test out the mysterious project in her warehouse near Future Industry's factory.

Upon their arrival, the one thing that attracted the immediate attention of the Avatar was the giant structure covered with a white cloth.

"What's that, Asami?" Korra asked as she pointed towards it.

"That's the project I've working on for the past few months..." she said. "I wanted you to see it in action."

Korra's mind was filled with ideas of what it could be. As she considered every possibility, Asami made her way to the structure and grabbed the cloth.

"Ready?" she asked, a proud smile beginning to form on her face.

"Heck, yeah!" Korra replied enthusiastically.

Asami pulled the cloth off, only to reveal one of Future Industry's Mecha-Suits.

"I don't understand..." Korra said. "That's not something new."

"Mecha-Bot ACTIVATE!" Asami ordered. Suddenly the Mecha-Suit stood upright.

 _Mecha-Bot, at your service._

Korra was in shock. Not only was there nobody in the cockpit controlling the Mecha-Suit, it seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Mecha-Bot, examine individuals in the area." Asami ordered.

The Mecha-Bot looked around the room, and beeped as it returned to it's original position.

 _Asami Sato. CEO of Future Industries._

 _Avatar Korra. Master of all four elements. Girlfriend of Asami Sato._

Korra didn't know why, but that last part made her blush a little.

"Wait, that's not even the best part!" Asami squealed.

"Mecha-Bot, scan for threats!"

As the Mecha-Bot looked around the room, Korra only focused on Asami. The fact that her girlfriend is smart enough to invent such a technological breakthrough kind of turned her on. So much that she wore a wicked kind of grin. Unfortunately, it caught the attention of the Mecha-Bot and...

 _THREAT DETECTED._

"Wait, what?" Asami gasped. "Mecha-Bot, disengage!"

 _Order denied. ENGAGING THREAT._

Suddenly the Mecha-Bot grabbed Korra and picked her up.

"Asami, do something!"

"I CAN'T!"

Just then, Korra got flung hard against a wall. Getting up, she prepared a blast of fire in her right hand.

"NO, KORRA! You can't damage it! I worked too hard on this project for you to ruin it with your temper!"

"Now what do you suggest?!" Korra yelled, slightly frustrated as she tried to evade the Mecha-Bot's attacks.

"I don't know! Play dead?!"

Korra fell to the floor, trying her best to play possum. It obviously didn't work since the Mecha-Bot took the opportunity to drop a shipping box onto her.

"Oh yeah, the heat sensors..." Asami muttered. "Maybe you should stand behind me! It can't hurt me!"

Korra crawled out from underneath the broken planks of the shipping box and ran to Asami, using her as a human shield.

The Mecha-Bot still approached them as if they were a threat. It lunged towards them and Asami, being a little bit more afraid than Korra, ducked down.

"WHY WOULD YOU DUCK DOWN?!" Korra screamed as she once again flew through the air, landing on the ground with a groan.

"WAIT! If you can somehow keep it in place, I might be able to disable it's power source!" Asami yelled as she ran to get a wrench.

"Now that's an idea!" Korra huffed as she got up. She managed to metalbend a nearby pole around the Mecha-Bot.

"Hurry up, Asami! I can't keep it in place like this for long!" she groaned as a few drops of sweat started to roll down her forehead.

Asami jumped onto the back of the Mecha-Bot, using a wrench to open a panel. The more she tried to disconnect the wires, the more the Mecha-Bot tried to escape the grip of the metal pole.

"ASAMI!" Korra pleaded, the strength of the Mecha-Bot starting to overwhelm her.

Finally the engineer gave up trying to disable the machine, and simply ripped out as much wires as she could. The Mecha-Bot slumped down, finally disabled.

Asami slid off of it along with the metal pole. Korra fell to her right knee, heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry about that..." Asami said as she crouched down beside Korra. "That was never supposed to happen..."

"It's okay." Korra said as she wiped her forehead. "I'm glad I could help."

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to flinch away.

"You've got quite a few bruises." Asami said, concerned.

"I don't mind. I'll make you make it up to me tonight..." Korra replied with the same wicked smile that started this mess.


	9. Chaper 9: Hypnotized (PROMPT)

**I would like to say thanks to an anonymous source who gave me this prompt. This wouldn't have been possible without you.**

 **Without further ado...**

 **Chapter 9: Hypnotized**

The Circus has come to Republic City. After the damage Kuvira made to the city's infrastructure, the Circus offered to donate 50% of the proceeds to the city for repairs. This charitable deed attracted more than half of Republic City's inhabitants to the performance. Even Team Avatar came to show their support.

The big tent reserved for the main performance was surrounded by smaller tents with more attractions and various food stalls. On the outskirts of the showground the different trailers of the performers and animals could be seen. The colourful variety of lights and lanterns scattered around the showgrounds made the atmosphere even more cheerful.

While Tenzin and Pema were being dragged off into the direction of the children's petting zoo by the airbender children, all the members of Team Avatar decided to go about their own way.

"They sell the best cotton-candy here!" Bolin said as he stuffed a handful in his mouth. Korra tore off a piece and offered it playfully to Asami, while Mako struggled to decide what's more annoying: his brother's disgusting way of eating or his two ex-girlfriends busy with their bittersweet signs of affection for one another. He diverts his attention to the outdoor decorations to hide his bruised ego. At one point Korra and Asami left the two brothers to see a side attraction.

" _Harry The Hypnotist",_ the sign outside the smaller tent read. After paying the entrance fee and giving the small boy working at the table a generous tip, Korra gestured for Asami to go in first.

"Beauty before strength..." she said with a smirk. Asami walked in blushing and tried in vain to hide her goofy smile.

Even though it was a small tent, it still had enough space for four rows of seats and a small stage. The two girls quietly took a seat in the back row because the show had already started.

Standing on stage in a black suit and purple cape, was an older gentleman. Judging by the grey stripe in his hair and greying beard, he had some experience as a hypnotist. Standing to his right was an elaborately dressed young woman, most likely his assistant.

"Now for my next act of hypnotism..." Harry The Hypnotist said. "I'd like two members of the audience to volunteer."

Asami grabbed Korra's arm and held it up in the air, catching the older gentleman's attention.

"My, my... Seems like we have the Avatar herself in the audience, ladies and gentleman!" Harry said as he gestured for the two ladies to come on stage. The audience applauded as the bashful guests of honour waved awkwardly.

"And you must be Asami Sato..." Harry said as he shook her hand. "I am honoured to have you two wonderful young ladies as my guests."

The audience once again applauded.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen..." Harry said to quiet down the clapping. "I will attempt to infuse Asami's subconscious with an inanimate object!"

Asami and Korra looked at each other with confusion, not quite understanding what the hypnotist means.

Harry tells Asami to look at him. "Three... Two... One... And sleep!" he said as he snapped his fingers. Asami instantly looked down, her eyes shut. Korra held her shoulders lightly as the engineer was a little uneasy on her feet.

Harry produced a small doll from his pocket. He held the doll to Asami's forehead and mumbled a few inaudible words. After that he took a step back, and held the doll in front of her.

"Now, Asami..." he said. "You are one with the doll. Everything the doll does, you will do. Everything that is said to the doll, you will say."

Harry quickly turned his attention to Korra. "Give me a safe word." he whispered. The Avatar was a little at a loss for words. "Give me a word that will snap her out of it, should things get out of hand."

Korra thought about it for a moment. There was only one name that nobody would ever mention in front of Asami.

"Hiroshi..." Korra said. "Nobody ever mentions that name in front of her, except me."

Harry nodded in a respectful way, knowing well who Hiroshi Sato was.

"And only when Korra mentions the name 'Hiroshi'..." the hypnotist told Asami. "... Shall the bond be broken between you and the doll."

Just as Harry uttered the last word, a small flicker of light came out of nowhere. Only Korra and a select few of the audience could've catched a glimpse of it.

"Now, ladies and gentleman..." he said as he turned his back to Asami with the doll in his hands. "To demonstrate what I just did..."

Harry plucked the doll's arm up, and consequently Asami plucked her arm up. Next, he used the doll to wave at the crowd, and Asami did the same. Finally, he shoved the doll's foot down, forcing the engineer to stomp her foot on Korra's toes. As much as she wanted to scream about the excruciating pain throbbing in her boot, Korra only grunted in surprise.

"Oh, pardon me, Avatar Korra..." the hypnotist said slyly.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, if this inanimate object wasn't really bonded to Asami's subconcious, how could she have known to do THIS?!" Harry said as he jerked the doll's arms up, effectively making Asami slap Korra through the face.

The audience laughed at the astonishment on the Avatar's face.

Harry walked back towards Asami.

"Asami..." he whispered in her ear. "You won't be able to remember anything about what I just did to you, and you will never realize that the doll is manipulating you."

Even though Asami was still out, Korra managed to catch a glimpse of her head nodding slightly.

"And three, two, one WIDE AWAKE!" Harry said with a final snap of his fingers. Asami looked up, slightly dazed and frightened.

"Asami, are you okay?" Korra asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said as she scratched her head. The crowd gasped as they saw Harry manipulating the doll to scratch it's head. He then proceeded to make the doll dance cartoonishly, making Asami follow suit.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Korra asked out loud.

"I dunno, it just feels right." she answered as she kept doing her dance. The audience applauded vigarously, genuinely astounded and impressed. Before the two girls were escorted off of the stage by the abnormally friendly assistant, the hypnotist stuffed the doll into Korra's hands without anyone noticing. He winked at her before going about his next act. She popped the doll into her pocket and followed Asami off stage.

"Let's get out of here..." Korra said as she dragged Asami out of the tent by her hand.

"Oh? But I didn't even see him hypnotize anyone..." she sighed.

Once outside, Korra swung around to face her. "You mean you don't remember anything?"

"Not really..." the engineer replied. "What happened to your face?"

Korra politely dismissed the redness on the side of her face as her imagination, and suggested that they get seated for the main event.

 ** _Later..._**

Asami was enjoying the circus, but the same could not be said for Korra. She felt self-conscious about the doll in her pocket, unsure over the power she wielded.

Looking beside her, Asami noticed how worried Korra looked and nudged her with her elbow. As their eyes met, she flashed her a reassuring smile. A weight seemed to have rolled off of Korra's shoulders as she eased up and enjoyed the rest of the show, trying to ignore the doll in her pocket.

After about two hours of endless laughter, breathtaking displays of acrobatic skills and shocking interactions with various animals, it was time to go home. Asami and Korra left in a Satomobile.

While Asami was driving, Korra's mind wandered back to the doll in her pocket. Trying to convince herself the hypnotist's act must've worn off by now, she slipped her hand inside her pocket and tickled the doll. To her surprise, Asami started chuckling. Not wanting to bother her while she's driving, Korra stopped what she was doing and waited until they were back at the Sato mansion...

Asami was in a particularly good mood when they arrived back home. As the two made their way down the halls of the Sato mansion to prepare for bed, Asami pulled Korra closer.

"I'm just gonna slip into something a little bit more comfortable..." she whispered into Korra's ear as she disappeared into their bedroom. After a while, Korra became curious and peeped through the key hole.

"Damn..." she thought as she saw Asami pondering over two sets of lingerie layed out on the bed. The one on the left was a black corset, panty and fishnet stockings. The one on the right, a pink bra and panty barely big enough to cover anything. As she played eeny-meeny-minie-mo, Korra plucked the doll out of her pocket and forced her to point her arm at the left one.

"Well, then it's settled..." Asami said as she picked up the set of black lingerie and disappeared out of Korra's point of view.

Korra stuffed the doll back into her pocket and tried to act normal, yet her excitement was clear to see as her face was a faint hue of pink.

After an agonizing wait, the bedroom door swung open. Asami, dressed in the black set of lingerie, leaned against the wall seductively and gestured for Korra to come in.

Their lips met, and the door flew closed with an echoeing thud throughout the hall...

 ** _The next morning..._**

Korra woke up buried underneath a mass of crumpled linen. Stretching out, she felt the absence of Asami in bed next to her. As she sat up, the cold morning breeze on her skin reminded her of her clothes laying on the floor. She smiled at the events of the previous night, and swung her legs out of bed, only to step on something inside of her pants.

"GAH!" Asami grunted from within the bathroom. Korra scrambled to gather her clothes and pile it onto the bed. Using her shirt to cover herself, she took a peak inside the bathroom. Asami wore nothing but an oversized shirt, and was busy brushing her teeth.

"You okay, babe?" Korra asked innocently, knowing full well that she stepped on the doll.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Asami said with her toothbrush in her mouth. "I think I have a little headache after last night!"

The two got dressed and decided to take a trip to the local market before heading to Air Temple Island to meet up with Tenzin and the others, seeing as Korra left Naga to spend the night in Pema's house.

It goes without saying that Korra had the doll nearby.

The Republic City market was a lively place filled with budding entrepeneurs and customers walking from stand to stand. Aside from occasionally bumping into children carelessly running around, the patrons were friendly and mindful of each other's walking direction and space.

Even though Korra would be approached by a few fans for an autograph, people generally didn't want to bother the Avatar with their appreciation in public. Thus, most people tended to mind their own business.

Korra followed Asami into a local pottery shop. Seeing as they were planning to buy flowers to thank Pema for letting Naga stay over at their house, Asami thought that a vase of some sort would be even more thoughtful.

The engineer handled each and every pot with extreme caution and sensitivity. Korra took note of this, and once again another devious idea unfolded inside her head...

While Asami was holding a rather expensive pot made from the finest porcelein she was considering buying for herself, Korra plucked the the doll's arm in her pocket. This caused Asami to flinch and drop the pot, a piercing shattering noise catching everyone's attention.

"Hey! You break, you pay!" the shopkeeper said angrily.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

Asami was interrupted by the involuntary movements of her arms knocking over even more pots from the shelves. Other customers scrambled to leave the shop.

"Asami! No!" Korra yelled, playing along.

"Korra! Help me! I'm not doing this!" Asami cried, genuinely scared.

The next moment, metal cables were tightly wrapped around the two girls. Amidst the chaos, the shopkeeper ran out into the streets of the market to fetch a nearby police officer. They were quickly escorted to Republic City's local police station...

 ** _A short while later..._**

"What the flamio were you doing, Sato?!" Lin Beifong asked as she slammed her palms down onto the interrogation table.

The angry shopkeeper sat at the opposite end of the table with crossed arms, while Korra stood behind Asami, rubbing her shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"I don't know what came over me, Lin..." Asami sighed. "I'm just as confused as you are."

At this point, Korra felt ashamed of what she did. Eventhough the look on Asami's face after being taken into custody was priceless, she thought she might've let everything get out of hand a bit.

Lin sighed and turned towards the shopkeeper.

"What if she payed for the damages and 20% percent of the total amount extra?" she asked.

The shopkeeper stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Would you be willing to do that, ma'am?" he asked Asami.

"After what I did, I wouldn't hesitate to pay..." Asami said as she buried her hand in her hair.

"Well, then it's settled." Lin said as the shopkeeper sat with a satisfied smile. Asami quickly wrote a check for an absurd amount of Yuans and gave it to the shopkeeper.

"Feel free to come back and break more of my stock. I can get used to this kind of arrangement." the shopkeeper said before he left the room. Asami chose to disregard his remark and never return to the shop again for as long as she lives...

"You're free to go, Sato." Lin said as she released the metal cables over Asami's wrists. Korra could tell what was coming from past experience, and kept the doll in her pocket close at hand.

Before the two girls could exit the room, Lin called for Asami's attention for her signiture 'I'm watching you' move. Korra manipulated the doll so that Asami could mock Lin. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Korra pictured it would, and Asami ended up flinging her hand forward an back onto her face.

Lin cocked her left eyebrow up in confusion. Asami, now with a red glow from the self-inflicted hit on her face, promptly turned around and shoved Korra forward as she tried to leave with a small shred of dignity.

 ** _Later..._**

Asami and Korra were now on their way to Air Temple Island using the ferry. Asami held a small bouquet of flowers in her hands as she leaned over the rail, staring at the water. Korra stood next to her, one hand on the rail and the other on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it..." Korra began. "You didn't mean it."

"You don't understand!" Asami said. "I wasn't doing it!"

Korra desperately tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Tell you what..." Korra said as she pulled Asami's chin to meet her own gaze. "We can have a good ol' fashion sparring match. Nothing cheers you up better than a few punches."

Asami agreed, and smiled as she laid her head onto Korra's shoulder.

Soon they arrived at Tenzin's home, and they were warmly greeted by everyone who was with them at the circus yesterday. Except for Naga, who tackled Korra to the ground and repeatedly licked her face.

"Hey girl! I missed you too!" Korra managed to say in between a few laughs.

Asami took this opportunity to hand over the bouquet of white flowers to thank Pema for Naga's visit.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Asami." Pema said as she gave her a hug.

"So where were you two?" Bolin asked as he helped Korra up.

"Yeah, we were expecting you earlier." Mako added.

Asami and Korra glanced at each other knowingly. Judging by the way the engineer widened her eyes for a split second, Korra decided to think of an excuse.

"We... Uh..." she stammered. "H-Had Satomobile trouble."

"I had to fix it right away to avoid damaging anything important." Asami added to make it more believable. Korra was momentarily shocked by how easy her girlfriend could lie.

Everyone seemed convinced, except for Jinora, who seemed to eye Korra suspiciously...

 ** _Later..._**

Mako and Bolin were busy helping Tenzin cut down a rather large dead tree in the woods nearby, while Pema was busy fixing a late lunch for everyone in the kitchen.

The airbender kids were up to their usual hijinks while Asami and Korra were outside. Now in more appropriate clothing, the two were practicing their hand-to-hand combat skills.

After each of them managed to tackle one another to the ground a certain amount of times, Korra stopped to make a suggestion.

"Wait right here..." she said. "I'll go get my practice glove. You need to vent your frustrations about what I did to you at the pottery shop..."

"Huh? What did you do?" Asami asked, completely oblivious.

Korra realized what she just said, and ran off to find the glove before she could ask anything else.

Hiding behind a shallow wall, Korra once again reached for the doll in her pocket. She thought it would be funny to see how Asami would react if she started to hit herself.

Asami was pacing back and forth, waiting for Korra to come back. Suddenly, without warning, her right palm shot up against her jaw. Her left fist soon followed with a punch to the gut.

As much as she tried to resist, Asami couldn't stop hurting herself. She dropped to her knees in agony, spitting blood out of her mouth from her busted lip.

Korra glanced up from the doll in her hands, and saw that the playful slaps she had in mind turned out to be more violent.

She shoved the doll back into her pocket and ran over to Asami to help her up.

"What happened?!" Korra asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I don't know!" was all Asami could say.

Both of them decided to cut the practice short and head back into the house to tend to Asami's injuries. At this point Korra felt terrible, and contemplated breaking the bond between Asami and the doll before something worse had to happen.

"Asami! What happened?!" Pema asked as they rushed by.

"I'll explain later!" Korra dismissed. She quickly set Asami down on her bed in her room and used the water from a pale of water outside her window to heal Asami.

"Korra, I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me." Asami sighed.

"Nonsense. You're probably a little stressed or something."

After a bit of healing, Bolin could be heard yelling for Korra to come outside and practice some earthbending with him.

"Lie down for a while. You'll feel better." Korra whispered as she placed a kiss on Asami's forehead. As the Avatar left the room, Asami fell back onto the bed and tried to do some thinking about whether or not stress is making her act so strange.

"Alright, Bo! Let's do this!" Korra beamed as she came out of the house. Soon the two were slamming their feet onto the ground, and flinging pieces of earth at a barrel Bolin placed a few feet away.

As the two celebrated Bolin's first hit, Pema came out of the house.

"Korra, I don't know how to say this..." she began. "But Asami's moaning in your room, almost like she's in pain..."

Korra hurried back into the house to check on her.

"Asami? You okay?" she asked.

"I don't really know..." Asami replied as she tried to get up. "I feel these strange vibrations..."

Korra immediatly thought of the doll in her pocket. Since it was in her right pocket, and she slammed her right leg down earlier...

Without thinking, Korra repeated her earth bending routine by simply slamming her leg down onto the floor. As she suspected, Asami moaned again.

"Does it hurt?" Korra asked, slightly concerned.

Asami shook her head. "No, I just don't know what causes it."

"Lunch is ready!" Pema yelled down the hall.

"C'mon, a little food is bound to do you some good." Korra cooed as she helped Asami up from the bed.

 ** _Later..._**

Everyone gathered around the dinner table for lunch. Noodles were on the menu, and the airbender kids were laughing as they tried to slurp up the ropes of pasta. Somehow Meelo managed to make a noodle come out of his nose, making Ikki giggle. Everyone except Jinora were laughing at the spectacle. She kept a firm eye on Korra, who seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable.

As the others were making conversation, Jinora signalled for Korra to excuse herself from the table and meet her in the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jinora scolded once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?!" Korra whispered.

"That doll in your pocket..." she said as she pointed towards Korra's pants. "I know what it does."

The Avatar seemed to turn a shade of white. Jinora explained that she could see the same spiritual aura eminating from the doll as from Asami. After she looked it up in one of her books, she knew that a bond had been formed between the doll and Asami.

"You need to break the bond before something bad happens." Jinora stated. "If that doll lands in the wrong hands..."

"Yeah, I know..." Korra sighed as she looked over at Asami sitting at the dinner table. Spirits knows she doesn't want to see her get hurt in any way.

Korra promised Jinora to break the bond soon. The young airbender seemed all little unconvinced as Korra returned to the dinner table.

After everyone took their last bite, each of them set out about their own business. Tenzin went to take a nap and the airbender children went back outside to play. As Korra helped Pema clean up the table, Asami told her that Mako wanted to talk to her about something. The engineer then disappeared into one of the guest rooms in the house along with the firebender.

Once again, Korra's curiousity got the better of her. She thanked Pema for the food and quickly went outside towards the open window of the room they were in. She crouched underneath it and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You're telling me that you're happy with Korra? You're happy with a woman?" Mako asked.

"Of course. We love each other. And, unlike you, she would never do anything to break my heart!" Asami sneered.

"But I know I can make you happier than she can. After all, I've got something she'll never have..."

Korra grinded her teeth together. As much as she wanted to vault over into the room and beat that little firebending punk to a bloody pulp, she thought back to what the magician said about the doll...

 _" You are one with the doll. Everything the doll does, you will do. Everything that is said to the doll, you will say."_ So Korra chose a few choice words for Asami to say.

"Now listen to me, you pretentious little prick..." Asami began. "Whatever you think you've got, it ain't worth nothin' to me. Why, Korra would break every bone in your body if she hears what you think about our relationship..."

"NO! Don't tell her! Please! I'm sorry!" Mako pleaded.

"If you value the shred of friendship Korra and I have with you, I suggest that you'd keep your jealousy to yourself."

Mako nodded nervously and scattered out of the house, nevermind the room.

"Hey, Mako!" Korra said intimidatingly as she stopped him at the front door. "Got something to tell me?"

Mako ran off with wimpering. Korra laughed and went back inside to talk to Asami. Apparently she struggled to recall what she just said to Mako, but she was still mad at him nonetheless.

The two decided to go back home to the Sato Mansion with Naga. They walked around the house to say their goodbyes. They even greeted Mako, who seemed to be hiding from Korra in a closet.

Korra went to greet the airbender kids last while Asami were busy talking to Pema in the kitchen. They were playing in another one of the guest rooms, jumping around on the bed.

After giving Meelo and Ikki a hug, Jinora pulled Korra down to her level.

"You broke the bond, right?" she whispered into Korra's ear.

"Of course I did! I keep to my word, you know..." Korra lied as she got up and brushed herself off.

As she left the room, Jinora smirked.

"We'll see if that's true pretty soon..." she thought.

 ** _Later ..._**

After arriving home, Asami started to act strange.

While Korra was serving Naga's dinner, raw whale meat, she heard Asami say weird things.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Poppy?"

Korra looked up, confused.

"Asami?"

"Don't listen to Mr. Teddy, he's just a big bully."

Korra followed the sound of her voice, and was confronted by an awkward sight.

There, sitting upright at her desk in her office, was an uncomfortably posed Asami.

"Korra..." she pleaded. "Help me. Please..."

Instinctively Korra reached into her pocket to grab the doll, but her heart sank as she felt around the empty pocket. She checked all her other pockets before coming to the horrorifying conclusion that it was missing.

"Don't let Meelo talk that way to you, Miss Poppie!"

Suddenly it was clear where the doll was and in who's hands it landed, and Korra didn't hesitate to hightail it back to Air Temple Island before something happened to it. Dragging Naga away from her half-eaten dinner, she raced to get back to Air Temple Island before the sun sets.

 ** _Later..._**

Korra left Naga at the pier with the guy working the ferry as she used her waterbending to propell her over the river.

Entering the house, she rushed past a confused Tenzin and Pema without saying anything and went straight into the guest room where she left the air bender kids.

Korra was horrified to find Meelo and Ikki fighting over the doll. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the small table with tea cups which would explain Asami's behaviour when she left the house.

"Give Miss Poppy back!" Ikki shouted as she pulled at the doll.

"No! It's my turn to play with the new toy!" Meelo contested as he dragged the doll toward himself.

Desperate to save the doll, Korra jumped in and picked them both up at the wrists.

"Let go of the doll!" she scolded.

The two instantly dropped the doll hard onto the floor.

"NO!" Korra cried as she let go of their wrists and fell to her knees, afraid to touch the doll. "I hope that didn't hurt her too much..."

"I warned you, Korra..." Jinora could be heard from saying at the door.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Korra asked through gritted teeth.

"I hope you learned your lesson." she replied plainly.

Korra picked the doll up carefully and made her way to the door.

"This isn't over." she said as she passed Jinora and hurried back to the Sato Mansion.

 ** _Later..._** It was already dark out when Korra and Naga returned to the Sato Mansion. Ready to break the bond, Korra made her way to where she left Asami inside her office.

Yet, Asami were laying on the floor, knocked out cold. It looked like there was a struggle judging by the strewn papers, but Korra knew it was the kids who caused it with their violent game of tug-of-war.

"Asami, are you okay?" Korra asked as she went down on her knees and held her in her arms.

Remarkably, the sound of Korra's voice was enough for Asami to regain consciousness.

"I can't take it anymore..." Asami whimpered as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "There's something wrong with me and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Seeing someone as strong as Asami break down like that in front of her made Korra's heart disintegrate. It reminded her of how broken she was after her father's death...

"Hiroshi." Korra said, not just to break the bond but to make it the subject of conversation.

As expected, the familiar flash of light was seen for a split second before Asami could reply.

The two spend the following two hours on the floor talking about Asami's father and the good times she had with him.

Korra even came clean about what really happened the past two days. Despite the fact that Asami got hurt a number of times, it was clear that Korra had good intentions most of the time.

The engineer forgave her, but vowed to think of some kind of cruel punishment to get back at her somewhere in the future...

 ** _The End_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Day Of The Dead

**Since it has been brought to my attention that I may have been a little cruel towards Asami in the previous chapter, I wanted to make it up to her.**

 **This is just a heartwarming thought I had about her parents. Even though it may be short, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 10: Day Of The Dead**

Korra decided to spend her day on Air Temple Island since Asami had to go to work. Once she got there, a slightly panicked Tenzin asked her to help look for Jinora. Apparently she wandered off on her own without telling anyone where she was going.

After checking the island, she decided to go ask the guy working the ferry she saw earlier.

"A little airbender girl? Yeah, she came through here. She said something about going to a cemetary..."

After an annoyingly awkward trip back to Republic City, Korra made her way to the cemetary. It was a desolate piece of land on the outskirts of the city, with vines and woodland growth strewn over the gate. As Korra roamed the seemingly forgotten area, a freshly dug grave caught her attention. Upon taking a closer look, she found an old man inside, still digging. He noticed Korra's shadow, and turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the Avatar herself..." he said as he leaned on his shovel. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Ed, I'm the caretaker of this cemetary."

Korra offered to help him out of the hole.

"Missy, I appreciate the help, but I still need a couple of feet to reach six." the old man said warmly as he flashed her a smile. The Avatar seemed to gaze at the grave sadly.

"Young man, he was..." Ed explained. "He had some kind of disease even the healers were unable to fix. Died in his sleep shortly after..."

Korra sighed. "That sounds terrible."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong!" Ed beamed. "Today is the Day Of The Dead!"

Korra looked up thoughtfully as the phrase sounded familiar.

"Wait, the Avatar doesn't know what The Day Of The Dead is?" Ed asked. Korra smiled awkwardly and shook her head.

The old man explained that The Day Of The Dead was a day where all those who are spiritually strong enough could see and interact with the deceased. Since Korra is the Avatar, chances are that she'll be able to see them more likely than anyone else.

Korra was so distracted by what the old man was saying that she almost forgot why she came to the graveyard in the first place.

"Pardon me, but have you seen a little girl around here somewhere?" she asked.

He smiled and pointed towards a grave a few feet away. Jinora seemed to be kneeling beside it.

"She asked me for flowers because a deceased wanted her to put it onto his grave. His sister is expected to visit today."

Korra thanked the caretaker and went to talk to Jinora. As she approached her, she noticed that she was talking.

"Who are you talking to, Jinora?"

The young airbender jumped at the sound of Korra's voice.

"Oh, hi Korra..." she laughed. "I'm talking to this guy right here."

Korra looked around, confused.

"I don't see anything."

Jinora sighed and asked Korra to close her eyes. The Avatar could feel her touch her shoulders and lastly her forehead.

"HI THERE!" A voice blurted out. Korra nearly tripped over her feet after opening her eyes. Standing in front of her was a semi-visible aparition of a middle aged man. He was dressed in formal clothing and his hair was black but showed signs of greying.

"Who are you?" Korra asked. The man gestured to the tombstone beside Jinora.

"My name is Ezra. I'm the one buried in this grave."

Surely enough, the name fits the tombstone.

"N-Nice to meet you, Ezra." Korra stuttered, stunned by the fact that she's talking to a dead man. "If you'll excuse us, we need to get going."

Jinora quickly greeted the man as she was dragged off by Korra. Passing the grave the caretaker was working on, Korra noticed a young man standing beside it. Instead of waving back at him, she upped her pace and sped out of the cemetary's gates with Jinora barely able to keep track.

Soon the two were back on the ferry to Air Temple Island. Standing by the rails, the two were silently observing the splashes of the passing water.

"What did you do to me back there?" Korra asked.

Jinora explained that she simply helped her align her spiritual energy so that she could see the deceased.

"It's just for today, and it won't happen again for another decade, so don't freak out."

Korra then realized how special the occasion was. After dropping off Jinora, she ventured back to Republic City despite the fact that the guy working the ferry started to look annoyed.

Walking around the city, Korra saw many of the deceased wandering around. Some looked forlorn, others looked happy and was even interacting with the living.

Suddenly she had an epithany... Asami's parents.

Korra visited their graves at the Sato Mansion, but found nothing. She took a look around town and even asked a few of the deceased.

Finally, she went to see Asami at work. She found her tinkering at something beneath an open panel on top of a plane.

Before she could say anything, Korra noticed two figures standing below the engineer on the ground, looking up.

It didn't take her long to realize who they were.

"That's my girl. Just like I taught her."

"She seems so happy. Either the company is successful, or she has someone special in her life. What do you think, Hiroshi?"

Korra cleared her throat, prompting the attention of everyone present.

"Hey, babe." Asami said cheerfully. "You miss me too much?"

Watching the reaction of Asami's parents made her blush.

"Actually, dear..." Hiroshi said as he smiled approvingly at his wife. "I think it's both."

Korra told Asami about The Day Of The Dead.

For the rest of the day, Korra acted as an interpreter for Asami and her parents. Even though this was the only day they could be seen, they assured their daughter that they are always with her.

 _Always._


	11. Chapter 11: The Golden Wrench Awards

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block. But I'm back, inspired and I've got fresh ideas.**

 **Chapter 11: The Golden Wrench Awards**

Korra offered to help Asami fix one of Future Industries' planes in one of her warehouses. Apparently one of the rudders got bent while in storage. Standing on top of a rickety old ladder, Korra tried to metalbend the rudder straight while Asami held onto the ladder below.

"How old is this ladder, Asami?" Korra asked nervously as she struggled to keep her balance.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I remember seeing this ladder around here when I was a child..." she answered.

Asami ignored the Avatar's nervous remarks when she noticed her secretary enter with a fancy letter in her hands.

"Morning, Miss Sato..." she said politely. "I recieved this a few moments ago."

Asami knew exactly what it was. She's been waiting for this for over six years. She peels the wax stamp off carefully and pulls out the letter.

"I'm nominated... I'm finally nominated for an award..." she said breathlessly. Her secretary shakes her hand. "Congratulations, Asami. But I must inform you of an uninvited guest waiting to see you."

Asami narrows her eyes.

"Send him in." she says as she takes two steps to her right.

Just then, Korra lost her footing and fell hard onto the ground, leaving the rudders of the plane flipping around aimlessly. The ladder missed Asami by a few inches, and unlike her secretary, she didn't even flinch once.

"I'm ready for anything." she finished as she folded her arms.

Asami's secretary quickly made her way back to her office to send in the mysterious visitor.

"Nailed it!" Korra said as she pointed to the rudder while she lifted herself up. Asami snickered as she helped her dust herself off.

"You are so cute when you're clumsy..." Asami whispered as she planted a kiss on Korra's cheek.

"So what's that all about?" Korra asked as she swiped the letter out of Asami's hand. "Oh nothing..." she said as she tried to sound modest.

Korra quickly scanned the piece of paper. With a gasp she threw it onto a nearby table and lifted a smiling Asami up by the waist.

"The Golden Wrench Awards?!" Korra squealed. "My girl is going to the 'most prestigious awards ceremony for mechanical advancements'?"

For a while the two just spun around, laughing happily. It wasn't until a figure approached the happy couple that they finally settled down.

"Am I interrupting something?" a thick, gravelly voice asked.

Korra's eyes snapped open to see a man in his early 30's dressed in a rather expensive looking suit. His face looked villainous. Piercing black eyes, sharply shaped beard and a cane with a fire symbol embedded on it's handle.

The two disbanded and straightened themselves out.

"Ajax." Asami said as she shook his hand reluctantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just checking up on my favorite little adversary. Congratulations on finally being nominated for something..." he said as he looked around carefully.

"Here I thought I'd never live to see the day you, of all people, would get invited to such a prestigious event... Just shows how much it's gone to the dogs."

Korra nearly lost her temper, but Asami stuck out her arm to stop her from doing something stupid.

Ajax noticed the aggressive movement.

"Pardon my manners. You must be Avatar Korra..."

He held out his hand, but Korra refused to return the gesture.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Well, allow me to introduce myself then. Ajax Zhou, CEO of Zhou Corporation."

Korra glanced at Asami. She never heard of him before, and judging by his attitude she understands why the engineer chose not to mention him. Ajax's eyes wandered around. He squinted his eyes at most of what he noticed and smirked.

"How pathetic." he remarked. Something inside Korra snapped. She's not going to let a pretentious prick insult Asami.

Korra grabbed him by the neck, crumpling up the collar of his seemingly expensive suit.

"You're going to apologize for that right now." Korra sneered.

Ajax smirked once again, dropped his cane and lifted his arms sarcastically.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." he said teasingly. Suddenly his hands were on Korra's wrist, a rising heat starting to eminate from his fingers. The heat became so unbearable that Korra was forced to her knees, her teeth grinding in pain.

Asami stepped in and pulled Ajax off of Korra.

"Enough!" she said. "Take your stupid cane and leave my property!"

Ajax calmly straightened his clothes and went to pick up his cane while Asami helped Korra back to her feet. Before he left the building, he pointed his cane towards them in a threatning way, saying that they'll be sorry.

"I'll get that punk back for that one day..." Korra said through gritted teeth as she rubbed her wrists.

"Such an arrogant man..." Asami sighed. "Let's get those wrists under water, I can see dark marks starting to form already."

As Korra submerged her wrists in a nearby bucket of water, she tried to find out more about this fiendish character from Asami.

"He was one of my father's arch enemies. Not just because of their difference of opinions, but because of the fact that Ajax took my father's concepts and ripped them off. All he did was change the designs to make it look more luxurious, thus making it twice as expensive as Future Industries' creations. Plus, to make matters worse, he advertised his machines as 'hand welded' by himself. I guess that added to my father's hatred for benders..."

Korra had a bitter taste on her tongue. This guy sounds like he's been an issue for a long time.

"He absolutely relishes the fact that my father is gone. I know he's waiting for me to screw something up so that he can profit from it. Almost like a vulture waiting for it's prey to die as it lies helplessly in the scorching sun just to be torn-"

"Uhm, Asami?" Korra asked, concerned.

Asami snapped her eyes back to Korra's. "Sorry. Was I monologueing again?"

 ** _Later..._**

It was the end of the day. All the hard working employees have already gone home to their families. Asami and Korra were still busy in the warehouse.

As the engineer checked off the last few things on her clipboard, she turned to her significant other. Korra was so bored that she fell asleep on a Satomobile's hood. Asami took her pencil and nudged Korra on the arm.

"I'm up! I was just resting my eyes!" she yelled as she shot up.

Soon the two were heading home to the Sato Mansion. On the way, Asami wanted to ask Korra an important question.

"So, are you coming to the awards ceremony?" she asked casually.

"Well, actually I-"

Asami slammed on the brakes. Korra nearly flew through the windshield because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

"Please don't tell me you're not coming..." Asami pleaded. "This is really important to me!"

Korra sighed. "I'm sorry, Asami. But Tenzin wants me to go to the Northern Watertribe to deliver a message in person."

Asami looked away. "Fine. I just... I would've wanted you to be there."

Korra rested her hand on Asami's knee. "I know. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."

 ** _2 Days l_** ** _ater..._**

Tonight was the big night. The Golden Wrench Awards at the Pro-Bending Arena. The crowd was huge, almost as if all of Republic City came to see. Asami took her designated seat after being overwhelmed by the papparazzi outside. A cold hand grasped her shoulder tightly, startling her.

"Asami! So nice to see you."

Ajax. She could practically see the seething hatred in his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you not to get your hopes up. Zhou Corporation has been dominating for the past few years." he whispered, contempt lacing his words.

"I have been the 'CEO Of The Year' nine times in a row now," he said as his fingers dug into Asami's shoulders, making her groan with pain.

"I won't let a little girl get in my way."

Ajax walked away as if nothing happened. Asami tried to ignore the burning blaze his fingers left on her shoulder and keep her composure. Instead she turned her focus to the crowd. She recognised some of her employees and their families. Then she noticed Mako and Bolin waving at her.

The whole gang was here, including Pema, Tenzin and the airbender kids. All except for Korra.

 ** _Later..._**

Asami couldn't stop thinking about Korra, so much so that she didn't notice that Future Industries' employees were taking home most of the awards.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for..." the announcer said. "The CEO Of The Year Award!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Asami snapped out of her thoughts thinking that this is probably her cue.

"And the nominees are... Ajax Zhou from Zhou Corporation!"

A spotlight hit him. He leaned his hands on his cane as he nodded to thank everyone for their applause.

"Asami Sato from Future Industries!"

Another spotlight. It nearly blinded her but she waved at the crowd nonetheless. She could hear Bolin and his erratic cheers more than anyone else.

Quite a few other nominees were mentioned, but most of them were from small startup businesses.

"And the Golden Wrench goes to..."

Tensions were running high. Asami was crossing her fingers and thinking about her parents. The crowd was practically holding their breath.

"Asami Sato from Future Industries!"

Asami's heart stopped. This can't be happening. She staggered to her feet and made her way to the stage while the crowd applauded.

"Here to hand over the award, our surprise guest, Avatar Korra!"

The crowd errupted with cheers as Korra stepped out from behind a curtain.

Asami almost started crying. Even though she was in high heels, that didn't stop her from running towards the one person that meant the world to her.

She ran into Korra's open arms, and even planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Korra took the Golden Wrench Award from the announcer and handed it to her.

"Told you I'd make it up to you." she said with a smirk.

Asami took a moment to look at the Golden Wrench. She knew how hard her father worked to earn one, yet he never could because of Ajax. In a weird way she felt like she avenged him, made him proud. She wished she could share this moment with her mother, too. In her mind she could visualize her mother giving her a hug, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and saying that she's proud of her.

The sound of overwhelming applause snapped her focus back on what was happening. Korra gestured for her to move to the podium for her acceptance speech.

Once she stood on top of that podium, she realised that she didn't even bother to make an acceptance speech. Yesterday she thought to herself that IF she even won anything that she would say something utterly ridiculous for a good laugh from the crowd. But, then again, if she did that right now she would probably get banned from this awards ceremony for life. She quickly decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"My father would've loved to be here today. I'd like to dedicate this award to him because he teached me everything I know. I would also like to thank my friends sitting up there on the balcony. You guys were always supporting me, even through the tough times. My employees are some of the best and most hardworking people I know, and without them I don't think I'd even be standing here today. And Korra..."

Asami looked to her, and started to tear up.

"I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much, Korra. Don't you ever forget that."

Korra sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Republic City!" Asami said as she hoisted the award in the air. The crowd roared with cheers.

Yet, Asami couldn't help but notice the deathstare Ajax was giving her. He made his way to the exit, violently shoving applauding audience members out of the way. She felt a bit of satisfaction from seeing him get so upset.

 ** _Later..._**

Asami had to go back to the office to get some paperwork she forgot earlier. Even though Korra wanted to go with her, she insisted that she had to make her way home. She even gave Korra her award to take with her.

As the Avatar walked alongside her polar-bear pet, she took the time to admire the beautiful night sky. She tried to see shapes in the stars, something her dad taught her to do when she couldn't sleep. For a moment she caught a glimpse of a shooting star. As per tradition, she stopped walking for a moment, closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish... That Asami would marry me one day."

In actuality she wanted to wish for a new punching bag since she tore her old one open about a week ago. Those words seemed to pop into her mind without hesitation. Perhaps it was a sign.

Sirens in the distance caught her attention. It was coming towards her. Two firetrucks rushed around the corner in the street up ahead.

Luckily Korra was close to the Sato mansion. She jumped onto Naga's back and rushed past the gates of the estate. After she left Naga in the house she used her newly retrieved airbender staff to soar into the sky.

She could see the firetrucks on route, but as she looked up her heart sank. A part of Future Industries was on fire. It looked like the part of the building that had Asami's office in it.

Asami. She's in there.

Korra frantically picked up the pace. Judging by that amount of smoke coming from the roof she didn't have much time.

Once she landed at Future Industries, she hurried to the battalion chief giving out orders. The firefighters seemed to be waterbending water into the windows.

"What's going on?" Korra yelled.

"All the doors are locked! We're doing the best we can!" He answered, although his eyes looked hopeless.

Korra ran to the nearest door and tried to rip it open, but the door handle was searing hot. She tried kicking it down, but to no avail.

She stole the water stream from another firefighter and firebended herself through a window on the floor of Asami's office. She landed on broken glass and immediately waterbended at the flames. The smoke was unbearable to breath, much less see through.

Asami's office door was blocked from the other side. Korra decided to break through the weakening wall of the office next door. After the third try she managed to ram through and fall on the rubble.

Asami was tied to her office chair, a bruise visible on her forehead and a drop of blood escaping the corner of her mouth. Before Korra could do anything, a sudden hit from a pole blindsided her. The sheer blow of it knocked her up back into the crumbling wall behind her. She dropped to her knees in agony and looked up to see who it was.

Ajax.

"So nice of you to join us, Avatar." He sneered. "Now you two can die together."

He lifted the pole to deal another devastating blow, but a tremor from above them interrupted him.

"Luckily for you, that's my cue to leave."

Ajax moved the three file cabinets away from in front of the office door, unlocked it and escaped. Korra dragged her body up from the ground and tried to open the door. He locked it again.

Cracks were rapidly starting to form on the ceiling. The roof will come down on top of them soon if Korra's not quick enough. She ignored the searing pain across her chest and focused on saving Asami.

"Asami!" she coughed as she tried to wake her up, shaking her by her shoulders. It was no use, she was knocked out cold, and probably exposed to too much smoke.

Another tremor from the ceiling, louder than the one before. It was like a final warning. Korra then turned her focus on untying the unconscious engineer. The ropes were tied so tightly that Asami's hands were starting to turn a shade of maroon.

Getting Asami loose from the chair turned out to be impossible. The ropes were tied in several different knots, and Korra couldn't get any of them untied fast enough.

A piece of the roof started to cave in. Korra desperately used her firebending to burn off the ropes. As the roof finally gave in, she threw Asami over her shoulder in an adrenaline fueled rush and jumped through the nearest window.

Time seemed to slow down at that point. Korra could hear the building break down behind her, the broken glass surrounding them and the wind breeze through her hair.

She looked down, and saw the ground approaching quickly. Without hesitation she twisted her body around, grabbed Asami around her waist and head and braced for a hard landing on the ground.

The impact of the ground knocked the wind out of Korra. As she wheezed for air, Asami started to come to because of the sudden jerk. The engineer lifted her head immediately, confused and scared.

"Wha- what... Korra? Are you okay?" she managed to say despite a few coughs.

"Yeah... I just got the... Wind knocked out of me..."

Asami politely got off of her and helped her sat up. For a while the two just stared at the destruction happening in front of them.

"What happened, Asami?" Korra asked once she caught her breath.

"Ajax must've followed me to my office..." she said as she rubbed her head. "After I noticed him, I felt something hit my head and I blacked out."

The firefighters seemed to be able to get the fire under control after the roof caved in. About a quarter of the building was already destroyed.

"Asami, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? I don't care about the building, that can be fixed. I could've died if it wasn't for you!" she said as she threw her arms around Korra. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come to find me..."

As tender as the moment was, the short-tempered Avatar couldn't hide the brewing anger inside her.

She shot up to her feet and helped Asami up.

"Stay with the firemen. I'll be back." she said through gritted teeth.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get that punk. He couldn't have gotten far..."

"Korra, wait-"

"NO! NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY WIFE!"

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Korra, did you just call me your-"

"I HAVE TO GO!" she yelled as she frantically ran away, leaving a confused and red-faced Asami behind.

 ** _5_** ** _minutes later..._**

"Idiot!" Korra mumbled to herself as she jogged through the streets. "How are you going to fix things after saying something like that?!

She shook the thought and focused on finding Ajax. The streets were relatively quiet at this time of night. Nothing but the occasional Satomobile passing by.

 _KA-PWAAAAANGGG!_

After rounding a corner something from above Korra hit her head. She stumbled for two steps as she held her head in her hands. She swung around to find Ajax dropping down from the nearby roof.

"Tell me, Avatar..." he said as he raised a now bloodsoaked pole at her. "Why are you so persistant? Why not do everyone a favor and just die?"

Korra looked at the red color dripping from the pole and felt the back of her head. Her hair was soaked with blood, a gash spreading nearly from ear to ear.

And, of course, that signature temper of hers started to boil back to the surface.

"I'm gonna hurt you. Really, really bad..." Korra sneered through gritted teeth.

Ajax grinned and made another lunge at her with the crudely bent pole. Korra metalbended it away, impaling it into a wall across the street.

"Impressive, Korra. Say, did you manage to save Asami back there?" he said as he cautiously kept moving away from her.

"Yes..." Korra replied, squinting her eyes at him.

"That's a pity..." he said, stroking his chin. "Seems like I'll have to make extra sure next time..."

"Next time?" Korra spat.

"NEXT TIME?! THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!"

Korra's eyes started to glow white.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU." she said, her voice darker and dripping with hate.

Ajax retaliated with bursts of fire, but it seemed to fizzle away when it reached her. Korra picked him up by the neck and slammed him down into the ground, the sidewalk cracking from the impact.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Ajax choked.

Korra was lost in her anger. So much that she didn't notice the metal cables snatching onto her arms.

"That's enough, Korra!" Lin Beifong yelled from behind her.

With the help of other police officers, the two were separated from each other. Korra being yanked off and Ajax being dragged away.

Everyone tried to calm the Avatar down, but she kept pulling the metal cables off of her.

"Korra, please, stop! It's over!" Lin begged. "Just calm down!"

Even Mako and Bolin tried to calm her down. Each of them were beside her, either shaking her shoulder or stroking her arm.

"Just calm down."

"Yeah, we've got him."

Yet all Korra could think about was that Ajax would continue to try and harm Asami for as long as he's still breathing.

Korra roared as she knocked the two brothers away, Bolin skidding into a wall and Mako flying into a window across the street. The metal cables seemed to snap like twigs with the force she used to rip them off.

Ajax and the officers pinning him down looked on in horror.

Korra took a few steps, then collapsed to the ground, blood covering her entire back.

"Get her to a healer, NOW!" Lin ordered. "She's losing too much blood!"

 ** _2 days later..._**

Korra woke up to the sun streaming through the window into her eyes. It looks like she's back in her room on Air Temple Island. Asami was beside her bed, sleeping on her arm as she held her hand with the other.

Korra tried to lift her head but immediately groaned in pain.

"Korra?" Asami blurted out as she shot up. "You awake?"

"Yeah..." she moaned. "Ow, my head..."

Asami stroked her arm. "Just relax. Your head got cut pretty badly."

Korra used her free arm to feel at the bandages strapped tightly around her head.

"You've been asleep for two days..." Asami began. "You lost so much blood, Katara wasn't sure if you were even going to wake up..."

"And Ajax?"

"He's behind bars. For now." Asami explained. "But I heard you got so angry you knocked Mako and Bolin off their feet!"

"I can't remember that..."

"Really? Mako flew through a shopkeeper's window and Bolin hit a wall so hard his entire back is still purple!"

Korra widened her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I really can't remember any of this... I guess I got a little too passionate-"

Suddenly she remembered what she called Asami before leaving to find Ajax. It seemed like Asami did too because her face was starting to get red just as much as her own.

"Korra, about what you said... I understand if you just confused the word 'wife' with 'girlfriend'..."

"I really hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable..." Korra said, avoiding eye contact.

Asami reached for her cheek and stroked it.

"Uncomfortable? Actually I liked how it sounded coming from you."

Korra smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to call me that everyday in the future."

Korra pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Everyday? She couldn't wait.


	12. Chapter 12: Amnesia

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've published a chapter but I couldn't decide between two prompts I had in mind. So, I just combined them. Enjoy. P.S. Leave a comment or something! It's what motivates me to publish another chapter. So if you want some more of this Korrasami goodness, let me know.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

 **Chapter 12: Amnesia**

"Korra, get back here!" Asami huffed as she ran after a fleeing Avatar.

"NO!"

"Korra!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING!"

Asami couldn't help but think of what Lin Beifong and Tenzin told her when they gave her the task of administering a vaccine on Korra...

"She's quite skittish when it comes to needles," Tenzin said. "But everyone has to be vaccinated for the upcoming flu season. Especially the Avatar." Lin gave her a cheerful slap on the shoulder. "It'll be like trying to catch a chicken!"

Much to Asami's annoyance, she was right.

Korra bobbed and weaved behind furniture, zipped from room to room and even airbended a few doors shut in her face. This persuit was getting ridiculous pretty fast.

"Korra, Listen to me!" Asami said as she cornered her behind the dining room table. "Everyone needs to take this vaccine! Even I had to!"

"I don't care!" she said as she bobbed to her left, making Asami retort by flinching to her right. "That thing is not coming near me!"

Another bob to her left, then to the right. Asami's timing was off by the last one and Korra managed to vault over the table and bolt through the front door. Yet, as soon as she felt the fresh air breezing by, the engineer jumped onto her back. The two tumbled to the ground and rolled around on the concrete driveway. Eventually Asami got the upper hand by being on top, her wrists being pryed away by the stubborn water tribe girl. Just then, a beaten up satomobile came whizzing by followed by two police cars with their sirens wailing. It seemed to distract the two girls for a few seconds.

"Duty calls."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about this..."

"Wait, wha-"

A gust of wind sent the engineer flying into the air, making way for Korra to chase after the criminals. "THIS ISN"T OVER!" Asami managed to yell before hitting the ground and skidding against a wall.

Soon Korra was on the trail of the criminals making their escape in a seemingly stolen satomobile. She airbended herself into the air long enough to metalbend another satomobile into their path. They crashed so hard, the sheer impact sent them flying through the windshield. The two car pile up blocked the police from following any further.

The two thugs that tumbled out of the smashed satomobiles managed to stumble to their feet once Korra landed.

"Freeze!" Korra demanded as she assumed her battle-stance. And, as always, they didn't listen.

Korra froze one of them to the ground while the other managed to firebend himself onto a roof. While the police handled the situation on the streets below, she followed the thug.

After skipping across three roofs, the thug realized that he won't be able to escape with Korra in tow. He turned around on his heel and sent a fireball straight towards her face. She narrowly dodged it and chuckled.

"You're a new guy, right? Take it from me, kid," Korra bragged as she cracked her knuckles confidently. "It's better to just surrender yourself. Now."

Another flare of fire from the defiant criminal.

She chuckles. "You asked for this."

Korra threw darts of fire at his feet, making him stumble backwards in fear. With a simple gesture she curled a piece of metal over his ankles before sending an aggressive burst of wind to his chest, sending him plummeting to the ground. Before he fell, a stray blast of fire left his hand.

"Ha! That's weak, man!" Korra teased.

Yet an unexpected creak from behind her startled her. She turned around only to be met by a giant metal pole crashing against her forehead. Everything faded to black, her limbs went numb which only added to the impact of hitting the concrete beneath her feet.

 **Korra's point of view:**

I felt a painful little prick on my arm, making my eyes rip open but my head felt too heavy to lift. All I could say, was "Ow".

"Gotcha."

My eyes finally brought a figure into focus. Long, raven-black hair. Pale complexion. Lips as red as wine. She looked so familiar, yet I couldn't for the life of me think of where I saw her before. She removed the syringe from a vein in my arm and placed a small bandage over it.

"What did you just do?" I asked her.

"I... I gave you the vaccine against the flu. Remember?"

I decided to agree despite not knowing what the flamio she was talking about.

"How's your head? Looks like a stray hit of fire from that thug you trapped made a pole break and fall onto you."

I can't remember that so well. All I could remember was something wooden crashing against my head. Wait, was it wooden or metal?

"Yeah, it's fine." I said vacantly.

She leaned in and kissed my lips. My cheeks were burning up, and I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry, pretty lady." I began. "Do I know you?"

Her eyes widened.

"You mean... You don't know who I am?"

"No..." I answered, rubbing my eyes. "I think I have amnesia or something."

The raven-haired beauty looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

"My name is Asami Sato. I'm the CEO of Future Industries. We've been dating for two years and three months." she explained.

Wow. I'm dating this gorgeous babe? I can't believe I did so well. Now that I think about it, who am I?

"Who am I?" I blurted out. Her face loses all expression. I think her face is getting even more pale than it already was.

Before I could ask her if she was okay, she got up and left the room saying that she has to find 'Tenzin'. Great. Another name I don't recognise.

After about twenty minutes she returned, followed by a bald guy with some weird blue arrow tattoed onto his head.

"Avatar Korra, are you alright?" he said, his brows scrunching up sympathetically.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

The girl and the bald guy glanced at each other. "See? Nothing!" she whined.

The bald guy introduced himself as Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang.

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "What's an 'Avatar'?"

Tenzin sighed. "It's worse than I thought. This is something the healers can't fix. I guess we'll have to take her to Air Temple Island. Perhaps the surroundings will jog her memory."

With that, the raven haired beauty helped me up from the bed.

"I'll meet you two there. I first need to tell Lin about this..." Tenzin said as he excused himself.

"Thanks, uhm..." I hesitated. What was her name again?

"Asami."

"Right. Sorry..."

She took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry about it. You'll get your memory back." she said as she led me out of the... Nope, don't really know. I guess you could say it's a hospital.

When we got outside, a shiny mobile of some sort was parked out front. Asami didn't even bother to use the door, she just jumped in.

"C'mon, get in." she said with a nod.

I carefully opened the door, sat down and made sure not to close it too hard. When I looked at her again, her expression was one of pure astonishment.

"That's the first time you've used the door in years! Usually you just vault over it."

I chuckled. "Guess I'll have to remember that."

As soon as we were on the road, I could tell that she was a driving expert. At one point she even drifted around a corner, catching me by surprise.

"Oh, how inconsiderate of me..." she mumbled as she slowed down. "How's your head doing?"

Right. My head. I patted along the bandage wrapped around it.

"Feels fine, I guess..."

I looked around the inside of the mobile.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks. It's the latest Satomobile I designed."

Suddenly I remember something. She's Asami Sato, daughter of the famous Hiroshi Sato. He invented the Satomobile!

"I remember your father."

She glances at me.

"What do you remember about him?"

"He invented the Satomobile."

"And?"

"That's about it..." I admitted, scratching my neck.

"That's good. See? You're already starting to remember things."

I took the time to look at her. She's such a catch. I mean, look at those hands. Delicate, yet a bit hardened. That jacket... It has a cog on it. And those goggles on her head. Wait... I think she's an-

"Engineer."

She glanced at me again. "Yes, that's what I do."

"But I thought you said you were a CEO."

She bit her lip, and I could see she was trying to hold back tears. Again. I hate seeing her this way.

"I was an engineer before my father died. I became the CEO of Future Industries after his death, but I still love my job."

So Hiroshi Sato is dead... How?

I faintly remember a woman with a strange name. Metal shoulder plates, green uniform. Kuvira. That's it. That's her name. Although what she has to do with Hiroshi Sato's death is still a bit unclear...

Soon we arrived at a ferry. On the horizon I could see a big island.

"So that's Air Temple Island?" I asked as I got out of the Satomobile.

"Yes. That's where you used to live before we moved in together."

Oh my. I'm already living with her? We must have a serious relationship...

The ride to Air Temple Island was kind of awkward. I couldn't really think of anything to talk about.

"So... We're in a relationship?" I began.

"Yes."

"A serious one."

"Of course."

What I wanted to know next, I... I didn't know how to ask it.

"Did we ever... You know..."

She grinned and blushed.

"Yes. Plenty of times. You never disappointed."

Sounds like I know my way around the bedroom. Perhaps I could use this to jog my memory...

"Can I... Kiss you?" I asked, unsure of what she'll say.

To my surprise, she smiled and leaned in. At first I gave her a peck on the lips, but then something came over me. It was like a feral hunger in the pit of my stomach. I kissed her deeper. Her lips felt amazing. I slid my hands down her back and grabbed her ass as her arms curled around my neck. She moaned and bit my lip.

As much as I enjoyed the moment, I was interrupted by another flashback.

I remember us both naked in a bed with red linen. I was on top of her, and from her face it looked like she was in ecstacy. I remember how messy her hair looked. I remember those beautiful breasts writhing against mine. But most of all, I remember the pool of wetness my hand was submerged in. She must've had multiple orgasms to cause that much moisture...

"Korra..." she whispered against my lips. "We should probably get off of the boat now."

The driver of the boat must've been staring at us kissing for a while judging by the pervy look on his face. Before we left he gave me a thumbs up. Weirdo.

We arrived at a temple. The sight of it took my breath away. When we got to the top of the stairs we had a beautiful view of the whole city. Off to the west I could see a giant statue that resembled Tenzin. That must be a tribute to Avatar Aang.

That word. 'Avatar'. It sounds so... Weird. It's not completely unfamiliar but I can't think of what it actually means. Perhaps it's just an honor of some sort bestowed upon someone. But what did I do to deserve that title?

Just then a few kids came whirling by on some kind of air balls. I was completely shocked. How are they doing that?!

They seemed excited to see me. Before I could ask about what they just did, they tackled me to the ground.

"AAAH! Wait! You guys are too heavy!" I cried, but they thought I was joking and kept playing around.

"Wait, guys, there's something we need to tell you!" Asami interjected as she lifted one of the kids off of me. "Korra has amnesia! She can't remember any of us!"

The children's faces grew more serious. The four of them got up off of me politely. The oldest girl of them all helped me up.

"You really can't remember us?" she asked.

"No, but I am getting my memory back, even if it is through flashbacks every now and then." I answered, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

The kids didn't hesitate to re-introduce themselves.

"My name is Jinora. I'm the oldest."

"My name is Ikki."

"My name is Meelo."

"And my name is Rohan."

The last name struck a chord with me. I asked him to repeat his name.

"Rohan."

That's right. Rohan is the youngest of them all. I remember babysitting him when he was merely a few months old. He wasn't a baby that liked to cry a lot, which made him a delight to look after. I remember helping him take his first steps and how proud Tenzin was of his baby boy.

"How old are you?" I asked him as I kneeled down to his level.

"Eight and a half." he beamed.

Now I remember a war. It was a civil war. The Equalists. A man in a mask named Amon. I know he was a bad guy, but why?

All of this was giving me a headache, and Asami could see that.

"I think she needs to go lie down for a while, guys." she said as she helped me up and led me to a nearby house by hand. The kids disappeared around the corner.

Her hands feel so soft. It's really distracting me from where I'm walking. I can smell her hair. It's such a fresh and delicate scent. If I didn't know any better, I would say that her hair smelled like spearmint. It's driving me crazy. Now all I want to do is smell her hair. I want to bury my head in it!

We got inside the house and was greeted by a friendly housewife washing dishes.

"Pema, Korra hit her head and now she has amnesia." Asami explained.

The lady, Pema I guess, nearly dropped the plate she was washing into the basin. She dried off her hands and came over to me.

"Aww, sweetie... That's terrible!" she said as she hugged me tightly. "I hope you get your memory back real soon."

"Thank you, ma'am." I murmured against her shoulder.

"Please, call me Pema, dear."

Asami put her hand on my shoulder. "She still gets headaches now and then," she began. "But I'm convinced that she'll be okay. I think she needs to go lie down a bit."

"As long as it's a BED she lying on top of." Pema said with a cheeky smile.

Asami laughed as she pushed me into the hallway. "That was one time, Pema! I'm still sorry about that though..."

What? Wait... Did she walk in on us once? That must've been awkward. Luckily I don't remember that so good. I guess that's where my amnesia is coming in handy.

As I settled onto a bed, Asami climbed in too.

"Uhm... Asami? Isn't this uncomfortable for you?"

She simply cuddled closer until nearly every inch of her body was snug against mine.

"No, not at all. Unless this is uncomfortable for you, I mean... I'm basically a stranger-"

"Actually," I interrupted as I intertwined my hand with hers. "I'm very comfortable around you."

We took a nap for about an hour before we were rudely awaken by a door being kicked open.

"ASAMI! WHERE'S KORRA?!"

I looked at the guy standing by the door. He's sweating so much his green shirt has pit stains. Clearly he's worried about me, which means he knows me...

"Ugh, Bolin! We were taking a nap!" Asami groaned as she climbed over me and out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I just heard of what happened to her by Tenzin. I got here as soon as I could."

"Where is Mako?"

"He's going to meet us here later." he said, then turned his attention to me. "Korra, are you alright? Do you know who I am?"

How many times do I have to go through this? Everything and everyone has a familiarity to them, but it's like I'm stupid or something.

"Not really." I said as I got up. "Maybe you could tell me more about yourself."

Bolin sighed.

"My name is Bolin, I'm an earth bender-"

"Earth bender?" I laughed. "What's that?"

Asami and Bolin looked at each other in horror. Before I could say anything else, he dragged me outside by my wrist.

The sun was starting to set. I guess that nap was longer than an hour.

"This is Earth Bending..." He said as he slammed his foot into the ground, dislodging a piece of the ground and lifting it up with elaborate hand gestures.

Funny, it didn't feel like the first time I've seen this before.

"Okay, I think I have seen this before."

"Not only have you seen this before," Asami explained. "But you do could this before. You could control all four elements because you're the Avatar."

Avatar. Now it makes sense.

After about spending 45 minutes trying to bend even one of the elements I was starting to give up. It was already dark outside. Asami was trying to supportive while Bolin was trying to be helpful.

"I don't think I'm ever going to bend again..." I said after another failed attempt at airbending.

"No! You're the Avatar! You can't give up!"

The negativity was starting to get to me. It felt like something weighing me down, moving felt like more effort.

All of a sudden a giant polar bear dog came running up to me. It stopped inches before my face. I was so scared that it would rip off my face or something. Asami and Bolin was weirdly okay with this.

"Help?" I squeaked, but they did nothing.

The polar bear dog sniffed around my face before pouncing on me and knocking me down to the ground. I felt a sharp pang of pain and fell into darkness once again...

 **Normal point of view**

"AH! NAGA NO!" Asami cried as she tried to pry the polar bear dog off of Korra, yet a pair of arms pulled her away.

"Asami, calm down!" Bolin said. "Naga knows what she's doing."

Everyone fell silent. Naga licked Korra's face after a while to wake her up. Much to everyone's surprise, the Avatar sprung up out of her unconcious state.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAPPENED?" Korra screamed in anguish before she noticed her lovable pet at her feet.

Asami rushed to her side and briefly explained what happened. She helped her up and dusted herself off.

"Well, that's weird. I feel fine-"

"KORRA!" two voices screamed in the distance.

Tenzin and Mako came jogging from out of the darkness.

"What happened? Are you ok? Where is Naga?" Tenzin asked out of breath.

"Yeah, she slipped out as soon as the ferry docked." Mako added.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm fine. Everything is back to normal." Korra said as she straightened out her clothes.

"Looks like Naga knew how to fix you." Asami said as she punched Korra playfully on the shoulder.

Korra rubbed the polar bear dog's head. "I don't know how she did it, though. But just goes to show that she always takes care of me." she said.

"Wait..." Bolin interjected. "I'm finding this hard to believe. You're telling me that a bunch of healers don't know how to fix your amnesia but a knock from a polar bear sets things right?!"

Everyone stared at Korra for an answer.

"Do you want proof, Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Korra slammed her foot down, cracking the earth beneath her feet. She sent a ball of fire straight to his face and made it dissolve using water from a nearby pond. As he trembled a few feet back, Korra airbended at his chest and made him trip over a piece of ground she cracked.

"See? I'm fine." Korra said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but I'm not..." Bolin groaned.

 **A/N: I'm gonna be honest when I say that this chapter didn't turn out the way I planned. Meh, live and learn. I'm thinking of doing a fluffy Christmas special/New Year's Eve special though...**

 **If anyone has a smutty prompt PM me.** **Happy Holidays everyone!** **\- JustThatChickXD**


	13. A Korrasami Christmas Special

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I hope everyone gets plenty of gifts today because I'm getting absolutely nothing.**

 **Maybe I'm on the naughty list... *wink***

 **Just kidding. I'm broke AF.**

 **Anyhoo, just thought I might treat you guys with some Korrasami fluff.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A Korrasami Christmas Special**

Korra and Asami decided to spend the days leading up to Christmas with Korra's parents, mostly because it was a time to spend with family, but the fact that it was snowing was also a reason for going.

Travelling via spirit portal to the Southern Water Tribe on top of Naga was perhaps a bad idea. The polar bear dog was overwhelmed, and quickly threw off the two girls straddling her back. Much to Korra's relief, Asami landed on top of her back.

"Dejá vu..." Asami groaned.

"You okay back there?" Korra asked as she lifted her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not so sure about Naga though..."

The poor polar bear dog was curled up in a ball and whining. The spirit portal must've scared her quite a bit.

Asami helped Korra to her feet so that she could comfort her pet.

"It's okay, girl. It's over now." she murmured, trying to soothe her. After a while Naga seemed to calm down enough to let the girls back on.

The journey to Korra's house was merely half a mile short, but because of the unexpected snow storm it seemed endless. Naga struggled to push back against the strong, icy winds. Asami couldn't stop shivering and buried her face into the Avatar's neck for some relief. She's so sensitive when it comes to cold, especially snow.

Korra gladly allowed her to snuggle closer. After all, she can handle weather like this.

When they finally arrived home, Asami made a break for the front door. The warmth inside of the hut was all she could think about for the past ten minutes.

Korra's mother, Senna, wasn't surprised to see Asami barging through the door and pushing it closed against the dwindling cold. This wasn't the first time she did this. She briefly stopped washing the dishes to tend to the shivering engineer.

"G-g-good even-ning..." Asami uttered through chattering teeth.

"Hello dear. Come sit by the fire." she said, leading her to the fireplace.

"Th-the luggage--"

"Korra will take care of that. Sit, sweetie."

After Asami plopped herself down in front of the fire, the older woman wrapped her in a blanket.

"Thank you." Asami said warmly.

"My pleasure. It's so good to have you two here for Christmas." Senna beamed.

Just then, Korra entered the hut casually with an assortment of luggage strewn over her shoulders and gripped in her hands. She carefully set the bags down on the ground and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Hi mom! Merry Christmas!"

The older watertribe woman smiled wide and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Korra." she whispered over her shoulder.

As tender as the moment was, Korra couldn't help but notice someone missing.

"Where's Dad?" Korra asked.

"Oh, he... He had to go to a meeting. It was an... Emergency! Yes, it was an emergency meeting." Senna stuttered.

"Emergency? I'll be right back--"

Her mother yanked her back by the hood of her coat.

"I'm sure it's nothing, honey. Besides, you can't go out again in this weather!" Senna insisted, a hint of nervousness in her words.

Korra nodded and joined Asami beside the fire. Senna sighed a breath of relief and continued washing dishes.

The rest of the evening was relaxed, with Korra trading stories from Republic City with her mother. When Asami fell asleep, Korra decided that it was time to go to bed.

"Is Dad even going to come home tonight?" Korra moaned as she scooped Asami up in her arms.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Now, go to bed." Senna persisted.

As suspicious as Korra was, she knew better than to argue this late at night. With an annoyed grunt, she made her way to bed with the snoring beauty in her arms.

 ** _The next morning..._**

It was the day before Christmas, and Korra woke up to voices talking loudly in the kitchen. She rolled over to see Asami still sleeping and snoring happily. Not wanting to wake her, Korra slipped out of bed and sneaked over to the door to listen to the conversation in the kitchen. Clearly, it was her parents talking.

"How could they do this to me, Senna?!" Tonraq began. "How could those two just dispose of their responsibility A DAY before Christmas?"

Senna sighed.

"Honey, could you keep your voice down? The girls are still sleeping."

"You know, I wonder if they would be interested in helping me..."

"With what, Dad?" Korra blurted out as she entered the kitchen out of curiousity.

"Korra! It's so good to see you, my girl!" her father said, picking her up for a hug.

Korra still wanted to know what her Dad needed help with, but got smothered in his coat.

"Mmmprm?!"

"I know, sweetie. It's been too long."

Korra could sense that her parents were hiding something, but decided to stop prodding them for clues as to what.

 ** _Two hours later..._**

After a scrumptious breakfast, Asami and Korra decided to go for a walk in the snow since the weather conditions seemed to calm down from last night. Asami was of course wrapped in so many layers of clothing and coats, her arms were stiff and hard to move. Korra was dressed in her usual outfit, her fur coat the only exception.

It was truly a winter wonderland. The snow glimmered in the faint sunlight, even more so the falling snowflakes. Naga was busy rolling around in the snow next to the house. Village children could be seen playing around other huts. The general atmosphere was relaxed, peaceful.

Soon the two girls decided to build snowmen, something Asami always wanted to do but couldn't because of her job. Now that she's on vacation, literally nothing can stop her.

It wasn't long until Asami was done with her masterpiece. Her snowman was so well crafted it even had clothing patterns carved onto the middle. Korra's snowman, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. The head was misformed, the body was leaning to the left and the details were scew.

"How can someone that lives in a region like this not know how to make a snowman?!" Asami teased as she applied to finishing touches on her snowman.

"I'm little rusty, ok? I'll get the hang of it..." Korra grumbled as she tried to straighten her creation's posture.

"Speaking of hang, your snowman is leaning too much to the right now."

Korra grunted in frustration. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!"

Just then Naga decided to join the festivities. Unfortunately, the polar bear dog was approaching too fast and rammed through Asami's snowman.

Awkward silence. Asami was devastated judging by her expression. Yet, Korra started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asami sneered.

"I can't believe it..." Korra managed to say in-between laughter. Yet, Naga has already wandered off again in search of something else to occupy her attention.

Without thinking, Asami picked up a piece of her former masterpiece and flung it at the Avatar's face.

Korra's laughter stopped instantaniously.

"Did you just?"

"I did."

Korra used her airbending to form multiple snowballs and lift them up in the air.

"Big mistake." Korra smirked.

Snowballs rained down onto the fleeing engineer. Since she could barely move in all those clothing, it only took a few unsteady steps to plummet to the ground. Korra threw herself onto the laughing raven-haired girl and attacked her face with pecks and kisses.

"Ok, ok! I surrender!" Asami laughed.

Korra rolled off of her after a last kiss on the lips. For a while the two just layed there on the cold snow.

Asami began wiping her arms and legs through the snow clearly trying to make a snow angel. Korra noticed this, and chuckled.

"Lemme show you how a real pro does it." she said confidently as she got up. Asami looked on in confusion. Why is she getting up, then?

Korra promptly fell face first into the snow, arms and legs splayed apart. After wiggling her head around she began wiping her arms and legs through the snow. Before Asami could start to panic over whether she's breathing, Korra popped her head up from out of the snow.

"See? A snow angel needs a face." she slurred.

Asami rolled closer, and surely enough, an imprint of Korra's face was in the snow. It even looked like she was smiling.

"You're such a dork!" Asami exclaimed as she tried to get up.

Korra had to help her up since she was stuck like a turtle on it's back.

The rest of the day was spend in front of a crackling fire with bottomless mugs of cocoa courtesy of Korra's mother. But as night fell, unexpected events were about to happen.

Korra's father seemed to be in a rush. He would pace to and fro in the house, check for things in cabinets and finally disappear into his room. Korra's mother was already fast asleep.

"Korra! Asami! Come here please!" he called from his room. " I need your help!"

The two didn't hesitate to obey. Upon entering the room, they immediately noticed Tonraq wearing a Santa Clause outfit.

"Uhm... Dad? What's--"

"Korra, I know this looks idiotic but it's part of a Chief's duty." Tonraq explained. "Parents leave their gifts inside a slay, and it's my duty to deliver them the night before Christmas. But I have a problem."

"Problem?" Asami asked.

"As is tradition, the Chief needs two assistants to deliver the gifts, and my two assistants dumped me yesterday." he said miserably. "I suppose I couldn't ask you two to help out, could I?"

"We'd love to help!" Korra and Asami said in unison.

Tonraq embraced them both.

"That's my girls!" he gushed. "Now you two need to get into these outfits and get into character!"

Tonraq turned around and picked up two outfits. The one was a lacy, sexy Santa's assistant outfit, the other was a goofy elf costume.

"Dibs!" Asami blurted as she nabbed the assistant outfit and ran to the bathroom.

"Wait, NO! WHAT?!" Korra retaliated.

"Guess you're the elf this year, Korra!" Tonraq snickered.

 ** _15 minutes later..._**

Korra looked at herself in the mirror with a long face.

"I look like a retard..." she mumbled.

"A very cute retard..." Asami corrected as she entered the room.

The sight of Asami in that outfit took her breath away. Her shirt fit her curves perfectly and showed just enough cleavage. Her skirt was at just the right length to look decent, yet if she chose to bend over a little she could use it tease you. Her hair was parted into two cute low hanging pigtails, making her look even more innocent.

"Wow..." Korra breathed. "You look amazing."

Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms.

"You don't look too bad yourself..." Asami whispered as she blushed.

Just before they could kiss, Tonraq popped his head in by the door.

"Girls, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go now otherwise we won't be done before sunrise." he insisted. "You can suck each others' lungs out when we're done."

The two disbanded and followed him in quiet embaressment.

When they got outside, Tonraq had already hooked up the slay with the presents to Naga. The polar bear dog had a few reindeer decorations on, including a red nose and fake reindeer horns.

"Well, girl power I guess..." Korra said as she rubbed her pet's head.

She then noticed that there was only enough space for two people to sit on the slay.

"Let me guess..." Korra groaned. "I have to ride the 'reindeer'?"

Tonraq nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

The Avatar laughed. "It's okay, Santa. I'm glad I can help."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Santa would stop by a hut, give a secret knock and discuss which gifts the parents put in the slay. Asami had a clipboard to make sure they were giving the right gifts, and Korra was tasked with retrievong the gifts from the slay. Then it was onto the next household.

Soon it became repetitive, and Korra nearly fell asleep on Naga's back 4 times.

After a few dozen houses, they finally reached the last one.

"Last house everyone! Ho Ho Ho!" Tonraq said enthusiastically.

After giving the last gifts in the slay, the four of them headed home in record time.

Once the slay was hidden and Naga was tucked in her bed, Korra joined her father and girlfriend inside.

"Ugh, what a relief!" Korra sighed as she pulled off the annoying fake elf ears.

Asami and Tonraq sat in silence, two presents on each of their laps.

"Where did that come from?" she asked as she sat down next to Asami.

"We don't exactly know..." Tonraq snorted. "We just got here and found it next to the fireplace."

Korra looked at the name tags.

"There's one for each of us!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's even one for Naga." Asami mentioned as she pointed to a moderately sized box near the fireplace.

"Do you guys think it was the real Santa?" Korra pondered as she shook Naga's gift to hear what was inside.

"Actually, I think it was." Tonraq concluded.

Meanwhile, Senna peered from behind her bedroom door and smiled contently at her handywork.

 _The End._

 **There you have it, guys. I hope each and every one of you feels special and loved today. See ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year Everyone! 2018 is going to be an awesome year for us all, I'm sure of it. It's a new beginning and a second chance.**

This year I want to explore new pairings, but Korrasami will always be my OTP, so expect A LOT more Korrasami stories.

Special shoutout to Thundercatroar; you're an amazing person and such a big supporter of me. Thank you for everything you have done for me so far.

I also wanted to give you guys a preview of an upcoming chapter I'm working on, courtesy of Thundercatroar's prompt...

Chapter 14: Exploring New Things

 **Summary:** Asami can't find her favorite jacket anywhere. She asks Korra to help her look for it. Together the two search high and low, but to no avail. Little do they know what they'll discover behind a not-so-well locked door...

Honestly I don't know why I didn't think of this idea earlier...

Anyway, I've recently started writing articles for Hubpages. It's a great way to earn a little (like a wee bit) extra cash while doing what I love.

Can't wait to publish Chapter 14! It's gonna be so gewd!

\- JustThatChickXD


	15. Chapter 13: Trying New Things

**Long time no read, eh? I can't believe the first month of 2018 already slipped by so quickly.**

 **It's February, the month of love. Valentine's Day is coming up, and I think a Korrasami Valentine's Day Special is in order since I was nearly MIA for a month...**

 **Oh, and I'm also working on releasing a little romance ebook soon. It's called "Torn"** **by Julia Crawford. I'll be sure to let you guys know when it's released.**

 **This prompt was given to me by my special friend, Thundercatroar. _Thanks for everything._**

 **Chapter 13: Trying New Things**

Asami woke up to a beautiful sunrise brimming through her mansion's bedroom window. It's probably six 'o clock in the morning, and she has to get up to go to work. Yet she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed, not because of the warm sheets, but because of the breathtaking sight of her girlfriend sleeping happily next to her.

"Morning, babe." she whispered as she kissed her on her forehead. Korra fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"Mornin', Salami." Korra snickered. "Time to go to work, right?"

Asami groaned and reluctantly got up out of bed. "I love my job, but getting up in the morning is a real pain in the behind..."

"Ass. Just say it." Korra teased, propping herself up on her elbow.

As Asami was getting ready for work in the bathroom, Korra contemplated what to do for the day. Things seemed peaceful in the city and her strenuous training routine was starting to get boring, so she didn't have anything specific to do. Maybe she should see if Asami needed help with something at work.

"Hey, 'Sami?" she began. "Do you need help with something at work? I don't really have anything to do to-"

"Oh no. No no no..."

"Asami? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen my jacket?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom in her usual outfit, a white tanktop the only exception.

"Oh, the one with the Future Industries cog on it?" Korra asked as she noticed the obvious absence of a key part of Asami's outfit. "I'm sorry, babe. This is the first time I'm seeing you wear that outfit this week..."

"That's because I had board meetings. It's just gone..." she complained, ravaging through her wardrobe. "How can it just disappear like that?"

Korra thought about the last time she saw it, and realized something.

"Asami, can you remember the last time you had it on?"

Asami's eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"Yes. We must've left it somewhere the last time we... You know..." Korra mumbled, blushing slightly.

The engineer blushed a little as well, but quickly shook the thought and focused on finding her prized jacket.

"That was last week. What day?"

"Well, actually we did the thing almost everyday last week, so-"

Asami laughed miserably. "We have quite a few places to look for then..."

Korra had a look of guilt on her face, which was hard for Asami not to notice.

"You better not be thinking this is your fault..." she whispered, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Why would I be mad at you for undressing me?"

Korra blinked, blushed furiously and looked down.

"We... We better start looking." she stuttered, failing at hiding her red face.

After a quick call to Asami's office to postpone a few projects, the two went by the first obvious place they could've lost her jacket... The local park. More specifically, a secluded part of the park, under a large tree.

"The grass is as green as her eyes..." Korra thought as she replayed the semi-naked events of that monday evening in her head.

Wait, semi-naked?

Asami stopped the car, and was about to get out when Korra grabbed her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You still had your jacket on when we left the park."

Asami thought back to that day. She decided to surprise Korra by not wearing anything underneath her jacket and straddling her hips for one hot make-out session... They tried to keep it classy by not getting caught for public indecency, hence Asami's genius idea.

"Right, I still had it on..." Asami recalled. "You know what else I didn't wear that day?"

"Uhm... Bra?"

"Underwear." Asami teased before starting the engine back up again.

"So I guess that's why I thought she was wearing a G-string..." Korra thought to herself.

"So, where to next?" Asami asked, yet Korra was daydreaming of her G-string.

"Korra?"

"G-string..."

"What?"

"What?"

Asami laughed as she rounded a corner.

"This isn't the time to be daydreaming about my lingerie, Korra! Now think... Where did we go next?"

"Didn't we get busy on your desk at the office that Wednesday?"

Asami braked hard, reversed and turned left. Korra had a look of confusion squabbled all over her face.

"What? It's a shortcut." Asami explained.

After getting a few confused looks from the Future Industry staff, the two finally arrived at Asami's office.

"Right. Let's take a look around." Korra said. Asami locked her door out of habit, a devious idea taking form inside her head.

"Korra, I can't remember what happened to my jacket..." she said, trying to sound innocent. "Maybe we should retrace our steps..."

"Good idea." Korra replied, falling for it hook-line-and-sinker.

Asami went to sit down on her desk in a seductive position. "So, I was here..." she began. "What were you doing?"

The look in Asami's eyes was enough to make Korra's stomach do backflips. She approached the engineer and planted her palms beside her legs onto the desk. "I was... Kissing you?" she stated, a little unsure of herself.

Asami smiled, then obliged her by leaning in. The kiss was passionate and fierce, as usual. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, and without realizing it, Korra climbed on top of her.

"Now... What happened to my jacket?" Asami asked breathlessly.

Korra took the time to skim her fingers underneath her tank top before answering.

"I... Took it off..." she whispered.

"Yeah? Where did it go?"

"My bed."

"What?"

Korra got off of the desk. "That Friday. We got busy inside my room on Air Temple Island! I remember now!"

"Great..." Asami said as she straightened herself out. "I guess we should get going."

Korra tried to open the door, but noticed it was locked.

"Sorry, it's a dirty little habit of mine..." Asami said as she went to help her open the door.

"I hope we'll be locking that door again soon..." Korra added.

Asami smiled and pinched her cheek. "Of course, babe." she whispered.

The couple soon made their way to Air Temple Island via the local ferry. As much as Asami knew that she had a lot of work waiting for her at her office, looking for her jacket seemed like a valid excuse to spend time with Korra. The two stood by the rails, as usual, as they watched the crystal clear water pass by.

"I hear Lin and Kya's relationship is going well..." Korra said with a smile.

"They're so cute together." Asami squealed. "I never thought someone would be able to make Lin smile that much..."

As they arrived at Tenzin's house, they found the place to be deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Asami pondered as she looked around the house.

"I don't really know..." Korra said. "Maybe they all went to town?"

The two heard sounds coming from down the hallway. Moving as silently as they could, they noticed that it was coming from behind the closed door of Korra's room. Curious, both of them planted their ears firmly against it to hear what was going on.

"Oh, Asami... You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing..." one voice said.

"Indeed, my little watertribe stallion. Now, hold still..." another replied.

Although both of the voices sounded familiar, Korra and Asami just couldn't figure out who was behind the door.

"Kya, is it really necessary to tie me up?" one voice asked.

"Lin, sweetie, you wanted me to show you some of the tricks I have up my sleeve. Trust me, this will blow your mind." the other said.

Korra and Asami's eyes widened upon hearing who was inside the room, but kept listening in to their conversation.

"Do we really need to be roleplaying? I want to be myself in this scenario, with you yourself too." Lin said.

Something slid across the ground.

"Okay, we're both ourselves then." Kya said. "Now, let's get down to business..."

The rustling of sheets could be heard, followed by a few moans here and there.

"My jacket is in there." Asami whispered.

"Now what do you want to do? Barge in?" Korra asked.

The decision was made for them, however, when their combined weight against the thin wooden door was enough to break it down by accident. The two tumbled to the ground and landed on top of the now destroyed bedroom door.

Korra and Asami popped up their heads, each with guilty smiles across their faces. Lin seemed to be wearing a blue shirt, while Kya was on top of her wearing Asami's jacket.

"Well, that looked painful. Are you two alright?" Lin asked. Clearly she's friendlier around Kya.

Korra helped Asami up and helped dust themselves off.

"We're fine, thanks..." Asami said. "We're so sorry for interrupting whatever was happening in here..."

"It's okay, dear. We're the ones in the wrong here." Kya laughed. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Actually, yeah." Korra stated. "We've been looking for Asami's jacket the whole day."

Kya looked down and laughed nervously. "Oh, how did that get there?"

As awkward as the entire situation was, Asami smiled.

"Kya, it's okay. Just give me back my jacket and we'll be on our way." she said.

"One problem." Kya said.

"Yes?"

"I don't have anything on underneath."

"Déjà vu." Korra snickered.

Both Korra and Asami agreed to cover their eyes.

"Whenever you're ready, just hand me my jacket, and we'll simply back out of the room." Asami suggested as she held out her hand.

After feeling the jacket get placed into her hand, she asked Korra to place her hand onto her shoulder.

"Now, we're going to back out of the room, but you'll need to guide Korra."

Lin seemed eager to help them.

"Just take a step to your left."

"Okay..."

"Then a step back."

"Alright..."

"Keep going... Keep going..."

Korra tripped over a piece of wood and fell onto her back in the hallway.

"That's for interrupting us!" Lin laughed.

Asami laughed as well, turned around and helped Korra up. "Well, that was a stupid idea." she thought.

"That was a good one, I'll give you that!" Korra called after as Asami led her out by hand. "I'll get you back for that!"

On the way back home, Korra was curious as to what they were actually doing.

"Okay, it's a little disturbing that they chose us to roleplay as..." Asami explained. "But roleplaying in the bedroom is a common way of spicing things up."

"And the fact that Lin was tied to the bed?"

"Just another kind of kink."

Korra thought about it, and wondered what roleplaying must feel like. She could be missing out...

"Would... You roleplay in the bedroom?" Korra asked carefully, unaware of her opinion.

"I would, but what if you don't like it?"

"Well..." Korra said. "We could be missing out, you know?"

An evil smile started forming on Asami's lips. She assured Korra that she'd take care of everything. She dropped her off at Narook's Noodles and told her to come home in about an hour.

After a quick bowl of noodles, Korra noticed that an hour has already passed. After a short walk to the Sato Mansion, she entered the front door.

"'Sami? I'm home!" she called, but nobody answered. Instead, she found a trail of rosepetals leading up to their bedroom.

Approaching the closed bedroom door, she could see candlelight shining through underneath. Not knowing what to expect, she slowly opened it.

"Yes, mistress?"

Standing in front of Korra was Asami dressed as a cleaning maid, feather duster and all. Her skirt was short, her top was a low-cut corset that provided a view of her cleavage and she was wearing black heels with stockings.

Korra didn't know what to say.

"Sit down, mistress." Asami said seductively. "I'll take good care of you."

Still unable to speak, the Avatar followed her instructions and sat down on the bed. The maid then went to lock the bedroom door (for obvious reasons). She slowly bent over to give Korra a view of her beautiful backside.

"I think I'm going to have a heart-attack..." Korra thought as her eyes followed her sexy curves.

Asami finally locked the door and turned around.

"Now, what can I do for you, mistress?" Asami asked as she took a few steps forward.

Korra's throat was too dry to utter a word.

"You seem stressed, mistress. Maybe this will make you relax..."

Asami slowly started to undress, starting with her apron. Yet, Korra was developing some courage at the thought of her role as mistress, and promptly got up from the bed.

"Mistress?" Asami asked, a little startled at the dominating look in her eyes.

Korra picked her up and pushed her against a wall, kissing her down her neck. Asami was writhing under the sudden attention, clawing at Korra's clothes.

The maid got thrown onto the bed with a yelp.

"Wow, Korra..." Asami breathed.

"That's mistress to you!" she said, slapping her inner thigh. Although it stung a little, Asami couldn't help but feel incredibly aroused.

"Tell me how much you want it." Korra said as she took off her shirt and chest bindings.

"Mistress?"

Korra placed her hand firmly around her throat. "I want you to beg for it."

"Please..."

"Please who?"

"Please, mistress!"

Korra spread her legs and removed her underwear, sending it flying across the room. She then went down on her knees and pulled Asami closer by her thighs to the edge of the bed.

"Quite wet, aren't we?" Korra teased. She tried bucking her hips upward for some relief, but Korra simply tightened her grip on her thighs.

"Uh-uh. Four magic words, say it and I'll grant you your wish..." Korra said.

"PLEASE MISTRESS, FUCK ME!"

Korra was a little surprised that she got it on her first try, but obliged her nonetheless.

First she drew circles around her clit with her tongue before dipping it into the pool of wetness below. Asami found it hard not to scream, but managed to cope by simply moaning.

It wasn't until Korra slipped a finger inside her that she really wanted to scream.

Slowly she seemed to up her pace and speed at which she was moving, enough to make Asami's moans more excessive and desperate.

Korra looked up. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Yes who?"

The next moment she was engulfed in a wave of wetness, so much so that it was actually dripping off of her chest. Korra loved the feeling of it running down her breasts, but was a little concerned over Asami's wellbeing.

"Salami? You okay?"

"Yeah..." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry... I didn't respond to that... I just couldn't..."

"Hey, it's okay. As long as I wasn't too rough on you..."

"Actually..." Asami said as she sat upright. "I kinda liked it."

Korra laughed. "Well then, I guess you'll have to clean up this mess you made on my chest."

"Yes, mistress."


	16. A Korrasami Valentine's Day Special

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!  
Yeah, this day sucks for the majority of us. Still trying to stay positive, though.  
Here's that little special I promised. Hope it puts a smile on your face!**

 **A Korrasami Valentine's Day Special**

Asami sat miserably in her office. Office hours were nearly over, and she still couldn't bring herself to come up with a solution to the problem laying in front of her. A stack of already filled paperwork was sitting on her desk to her left, so her work was basically done.  
As expected, Asami's secretary Ling came into her office to collect it.  
"Still don't have a name for that new Satomobile yet?" Ling asked as she sat down on one of the seats in front of her desk.  
"No…" Asami moaned. "I need an idea before tomorrow."  
For a moment the secretary looked around her office. Apart from a flurry of blueprints and scribbled ideas pinned to the wall behind Asami, she noticed a picture frame sitting on the desk.  
"May I?" she asked, to which Asami nodded. It was a photo of Korra and Asami standing next to each other. Since Asami is the taller of the two, she had her arm around the smiling Avatar.  
"You two are such an adorable couple." Ling said as she put the picture frame back down on the desk.  
"Thanks…" Asami said with a disheartened smile. "I just wish she was here with me instead of that party at the Southern Pole."  
"At least she's coming back tomorrow. Perfect timing, too. Right on Valentine's Day."  
Asami looked at her in horror. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day?!"  
Ling pointed to the calendar. "Yes, today is the 13th."  
Asami got up from her chair and started pacing about her office. "What am I going to do? I didn't have time to prepare something special for her yet…"  
Ling smiled. "I have an idea."  
Asami's eyes immediately lit up. She sat back down in her chair and gestured for her to elaborate.  
"You need a name for that new Satomobile, and you want to do something special for Korra, right?" Ling asked with an all too clever expression. The engineer agreed, but didn't know what she was getting at.  
"The new Satomobile is designed to handle tough conditions, Korra is tough…" Ling explained. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"  
Asami had the expression of a brick on her face. Ling groaned, took a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it.  
"OH!" Asami exclaimed once she realized what it was. She took the paper and examined it carefully, design ideas already popping into her head.  
"Ling, I don't know how to thank you. This is brilliant!" she said as she stuck out her hand to shake hers.  
Ling gladly shook it. "Give me the day off tomorrow. That's how you can thank me." She said before letting go of Asami's hand.  
Asami granted her the day off. Although she was almost about to go home, she now had some new work to do.

 _Meanwhile, at the Southern Pole…_  
Korra stood outside in the chilly snow all by herself. A few feet behind her, members of the Southern Water Tribe were enjoying themselves around a bonfire. They were celebrating the landmark birthday of one of the oldest elders in the tribe. It was tradition for all members of the tribe to attend the celebrations.  
As much as Korra wanted to join the festivities, she couldn't stop thinking of Asami. She wondered what she was up to right now… Perhaps she's in her study at home, tinkering around in her garage or reading something in bed. One thing she knows Asami found it hard to do, is sleep. Especially if she wasn't there beside her in bed.  
Korra tried to clear her thoughts by gazing up at the starry night sky. As a kid, she used to imagine some of the constellations representing past Avatars.  
Just then her father came by. "You okay, sweety?" he asked.  
Korra sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could be with Asami on Valentine's Day."  
Her father chuckled. "You will be. You just have to do a few things here before you go."  
One man named Paku approached Korra to help him propose to his long-time girlfriend on Valentine's Day. They went over a routine together involving her control of the elements for a spectacular show. He offered to pay her for her services, but she politely refused. She saw it as a good cause and a valid excuse for being late if she runs into trouble while using the Southern Spirit Portal to get back to Republic City.  
"Now, stop moping around and have a drink with us!" her father said cheerfully. She cracked a smile and followed him back to the rowdy crowd of people.

 _The following morning…_  
Asami lifted her head up. She fell asleep on her desk at work again. Wiping her eyes, she looked over her designs in front of her and smiled.  
"I'm sure Korra will love this idea." She thought to herself.  
Just then someone knocked on her door. She got up and stretched before answering it. Seems like a correctional officer.  
"Morning Miss Sato. I've got a letter for you." He said, handing her a white envelope. After she took it, he said his goodbyes and left the way he came in.  
Back at her desk, she opened the envelope and slid out the small handwritten letter.  
"Dear Asami & Avatar Korra. I sincerely wish you two a lovely Valentine's Day. Love, Kuvira." It read.  
It brought a smile to her face. Despite everything that happened, Kuvira still had a heart. Somewhere.  
Leaving the letter on her desk to show Korra later, Asami decided that a quick shower at home is the best thing to do right now. Perhaps she can make a reservation at that fancy new resteurant on the way back…

 _Back at the Southern Pole…_  
Korra had to get up early to help Paku with his proposal. Paku and his girlfriend were outside for a morning stroll. Hiding in the bushes nearby, she waited for his signal; the moment he took both her hands.  
After an agonising wait, he finally made the signal. She jumped out and sprinted towards them, to which the girlfriend looked scared. Korra jumped high into the air and slammed her feet twice into the ground upon landing, raising the two up onto two different sized platforms of ice. Paku was on the lower platform, and after making sure his girlfriend was stable on her feet after the sudden elevation, he went down on one knee. Korra took a large rock out of her pocket and used her airbending to levitate it to Paku's side. After popping the question, she made the rock split apart to reveal a betrothal necklace. As Paku held out the necklace to his love, Korra shaped a giant heart of fire in the air behind him for added effect.  
For a moment, Korra was happy to see that everything went so well. It wasn't until she heard three dreaded words come from the girlfriend that everything fell apart.  
"I don't know…"  
Korra's heart of fire fizzled away, Paku almost dropped the necklace and the girl started to look as if she was going to faint. The Avatar retracted the platforms back down to stop her from falling off. Paku was absolutely broken and stayed on his knees, lowering his head. The girl actually started to cry.  
"Wait here. I'll sort this out." Korra told Paku as she approached the girl.  
"Walk with me for a moment." She told the girl as she put her arm around her. After walking a few feet away from Paku, Korra asked her name.  
"Su Jin."  
They talked for a few minutes as Korra tried to convince her to give a definitive answer to Paku, but to no avail. Yet Korra was persistant, and kept trying...

 _Back in Republic City…_  
After making a reservation, Asami made her way back to her garage at Future Industries. The first model of her new line of Satomobiles were sitting in there, nameless. Bigger wheels, better suspension and a mean looking bullbar. She barely started making name plates for it when Mako came running into the garage.  
"Mind if I hide out in here for a while?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. "Wu wants to ask me to be his Valentine."  
Asami couldn't help but laugh. "You're being a little harsh, don't you think?"  
Mako rolled his eyes. "Not harsh enough."  
He noticed what she was doing, and looked to the brand new Satomobile behind her.  
"That's a pretty good name." he remarked. "Korra is going to love it."  
"Thanks, I really hope she does."  
"Oh, Makooooooo?" a voice came from behind the garage door.  
"No! He found me! I've got to go. Happy Valentine's Day!" Mako said as he disappeared out of the backdoor.  
She then went to point Wu in the right direction. This ought to make for an entertaining story later…

 _Back at the Southern Pole…_  
"SUN JING! I don't have time for this!" Korra snapped. "We've been out here for an hour already. Just tell him yes and DISCUSS IT LATER!"  
That seemed to fix things, and after seeing the couple embrace half-heartedly, she sprinted back home to pack her things and leave for Republic City.  
Korra greeted her parents hastily, and ignored the warning her father gave her of travelling through the Spirit Portal today. She knows what to expect, after all.  
Korra enjoyed entering the Spirit World the most. The vivid colours and the spirits always cheered her up no matter how annoyed she felt or bad her mood was. She simply couldn't wait to see Asami.  
After a while of jogging, Korra noticed a baby spirit stuck in a tree hole. Thinking it wouldn't make much of a difference to stop and lend a hand, she walked over to the poor struggling thing and helped him get out. She cuddled with the cute spirit, but before she could set him down, the tree sprang to life.  
"Hey! She's trying to steal a spirit! GET HER!" it said in a gruff voice. Suddenly a few other living trees appeared and started chasing Korra.  
"No, wait! I was just helping him, I swear!" she screamed as she ran, protecting the spirit in her folded arms.  
After running around for about three minutes, the trees lost sight of her.  
"Phew. That was a close one buddy…" she said as she set the spirit down. "Go on. You're safe now."  
The spirit giggled before grinning, revealing a set of sharp, malevolent teeth.  
Korra laughed nervously. "Easy there, boy. Good spirit…"  
It leapt onto her leg and bit down voraciously. As much as she wanted to scream, she kept whining and groaning as she shook her leg around to get him off. She found it effective to scrape him off against a nearby rock.  
Korra then ran as fast as she could. This must be what her father wanted to tell her about.  
After running for what felt like hours, she finally reached the Republic City Spirit Portal and wasted no time entering it. Coming out on the other side, she took the time to catch her breath and examine the wound on her leg. It was bleeding slightly, but not profusely.  
She picked up a bunch of roses and rushed to Future Industries.

 _Later…_  
Asami kept a close eye on the time. It was already 3 PM. Korra should've been here already. Thoughts of her not showing up started to find their way into her mind.  
"No…" she thought. "She'll show up."  
A knock on the main garage door.  
Speak of the devil.  
As soon as she opened that garage door, Korra kissed her.  
"I'm sorry for being late." she said as she pulled away and hand over the roses. "I got attacked by spirits."  
Asami looked to where Korra was pointing and saw the blood stained on her leg. She had her sit down on a bench before looking for the first aid kit hanging somewhere on the wall.  
Korra couldn't help but notice tools and tins of polish lying about the new Satomobile.  
"So, what've you been doing all day?" she asked as Asami started treating her leg.  
"It's a surprise. You can take a look as soon as I'm done here."  
After about five minutes, Asami finished dressing Korra's wound. She helped her up and lead her to the side of the Satomobile.  
"Read it." Asami said as she pointed to a newly installed and polished plate.  
"M-AK?"  
She then took Korra to take a look at the back of the Satomobile, and everything made sense.  
"Satomobile Model AK." Korra read on the rear plate.  
"I named it after you." Asami said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
Korra was stunned.  
"I love it!" she said before pulling her in for a big hug. "You know why I love it?"  
"Why?" Asami asked over her shoulder.  
"AK can double as Asami and Korra!"  
Asami laughed. "Leave it to the Avatar to see things from a different perspective."  
Korra looked around. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Make out in our car?" Asami replied. "Way ahead of you. Our dinner reservation is in three hours. Plenty of time."  
It goes without saying that they used every bit of the extra time they had.


	17. New Year's Special (2019)

Hey there, my fellow Korrasami shippers!

I know it's been quite a while since I last updated this little collection of one-shots, but the only excuse I can offer is that life happens. I know that sounds like a bunch of BS, but it seriously does. I've been tackled with work, studies, getting my driver's licence, procrastination, family issues, you name it. I'm not gonna bore anyone with the details, but point is, 2018 was a reasonably tough year for me.

So, to make up for my extremely long absence, I've decided to write a New Year's special for you guys.

Also, even though the site is basically imploding, I'm on Tumblr: justthatchickxd.It's basically a buttload of Korrasami stuff since I'm Korrasami trash.

You can also find me on Twitter (@JustThatChickXD). I don't really tweet much stuff though.

Right, now that that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road!

New Year's Special (2019)

Republic City was an unbelievable sight to see on New Year's Eve. Chinese lanterns filled the sky, each carrying the wishes and hopes of the people down below. Some wished for material things, others wished for a prosperous new year or for their loved ones to be safe and free of illnesses. While most residents of the city gathered at a local park for the fireworks display, Asami opted to rent a nearby rooftop venue for her friends and co-workers to enjoy.

There was an open bar, a bountiful buffet of delicious food and a dance floor full of people enjoying themselves. Everyone were dressed rather formally Bolin was busy devouring some food at the buffet table, Mako could be seen sampling some of the punch with a puzzled expression and Asami was finishing up a conversation with one of her thankful co-workers. But where was Korra?

Just as Asami turned around to find the young Avatar, she saw Mako make his way to her side of the room, slightly stumbling over his feet.

"Asami, I think someone spiked the punch." He slurred.

"It's supposed to be alcoholic, Mako." She sighed. "It sounds like you've been drinking a little bit too much of it."

The firebender snorted. "Yeah, everytime I tried it, I wasn't sure if it was spiked so I just kept on trying it, and trying it, and trying it-"

"This is such an interesting conversation," Asami interrupted. "But if you'll excuse me, have to go and look for Korra."

The heiress left the drunken firebender and slipped past a few people on the dance floor to reach the outside of the building, which was overlooking the park and the waters on which Avatar Aang's statue was situated. Surely enough, Asami could see Korra leaning on one of the rails, absentmindedly bending a ball of water around her hand. The raven haired girl approached her quietly and placed her hand around the Avatar's waist.

"What's wrong, honey?" Asami asked. "You don't seem like you're enjoying the party."

Korra sighed as she placed her hand on top of Asami's.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Asami searched her girlfriend's face, her eyebrows drawn together with concern. Korra noticed this and smiled briefly.

"It's not that bad, I promise." She reassured Asami before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll meet you inside."

Asami pulled the watertribe girl closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you…" She whispered. With that, she sauntered back into the building with Korra's eyes following every movement of her body, which was wrapped in a sultry red dress accentuating each and every mesmerising curve. Korra dug her hand into her pocket in search of the one thing making her feel self-conscious; a necklace she made just for Asami. It was a simple necklace, a delicately thin silver chain with a ring on it. The ring itself had a knot on it which wasn't fully tied. It represented Korra's intentions to settle down with Asami one day, when the time is right.The young Avatar has, for the past few months, thought about her relationship with the genius engineer intensely. Every seemingly unimportant detail, every intimate moment shared between them and all of the pointless arguments they had filled Korra's head. Even though she had her doubts about what she wanted to do, her fluttering heart was filled with an overwhelming sense of excitement. She's never felt this way about anyone, and the thought of marrying Asami one day brought a tear to her eye. Even though this necklace was just a simbol of her intentions, it was a safer move than to just pop the question unexpectedly.

Korra was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the crowds inside the building counting down to New Year. She wanted to kiss Asami into the new year, but as she reached the double-sided doors, her heart sank. Not only was she too late, Mako was kissing Asami. Before Korra's tempter could flare up at the betrayal, she noticed that Asami's expression was telling another story completely. Her eyes were wide and looking straight at Korra, her body was in an awkward position and her arms were trying to shove Mako away from her. Yet, the firebender's arms were around her in a tight, impenetrable embrace. Korra could feel how she was starting to lose herself in her anger. Just as her eyes were starting to disappear into white, glowing orbs, she turned around to go back outside and calm herself before she could do some serious damage. Asami, on the other hand, couldn't contain her anger as well as Korra did.

With one swift movement, Asami shot her knee into Mako's crotch. The firebender let go of her instantly, and as he bended over to recover what was left of his crown jewels, Asami sent him flying straight onto his back with an uppercut. Luckily the crowd was too busy enjoying the celebrations to notice Asami's outburst. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly scrambled to help Mako back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, Asami…" Mako sputtered as he tried to contain the fountain of blood flowing from his nose. One look at his sorrowful face and Asami was utterly mortified at what she did. From the looks of it, she broke his nose. Luckily, Bolin happened to pass by.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked as he approached his brother. Asami and Mako glanced at each other.

"Nothing. Please help me fix my nose…" Mako said as he shoved his brother towards a nearby restroom.

Asami rushed outside to find Korra, ignoring how many times she stepped on people's feet. Despite the flashing fireworks display in the background, she found Korra alone outside, just as she was throwing something over the rail.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

"You cheated on me!" Korra barked as she turned around, a few tears running down her face.

"Mako is drunk, Korra!" Asami explained as she approached her heartbroken girlfriend. "He forced himself onto me! I think I broke his nose with that uppercut…"

Korra's eyes snapped open wide at the sudden realization of her actions. She just threw the precious necklace she was about to give Asami off the side of a building, all because of a slight misunderstanding. Without thinking, Korra vaulted over the rails to catch it. Asami tried to grab Korra, but she was a second too late.

"KORRA NO!" Asami screamed.

"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Korra yelled as she dove down the side of the building. After about three to five seconds of falling, Korra reached the ground and airbended herself safely onto her feet. She frantically searched for the necklace on the ground, cursing herself as she did so. Way up above, Asami was relieved to see that there wasn't a big red splatter of blood on the ground.

Korra looked everywhere, but to no avail. Just as she was about to airbend her way back up, a glimmer caught her eye. Turns out the necklace got snagged on a nearby ledge. Relieved to have found her meaningful necklace, Korra carefully placed it back into her pocket and eagerly airbended her way back up the building.

As the Avatar vaulted back over the railings, she found the young engineer waiting for her, both shaking and a paler shade than usual.

"Don't do that again." Asami squeaked as she pulled Korra in for a hug.

"Sorry for scaring you… But I did something stupid because of what I saw."

Asami pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"What and why were you throwing that thing over the edge? More importantly, WHY DID YOU GO AFTER IT?"

Korra sighed before explaining everything. She told her about everything, from how she felt about Asami to how she almost lost herself in her anger from seeing her kiss someone else. Korra took the necklace out and showed it to the curious engineer.

"I know it isn't much now, but it has some meaningful symbolism behind it." Korra began. "The half-tied knot represents every intention I have to eventually ask you to marry me."

Asami was in awe. It was such a thoughtful gift. Korra placed the necklace around Asami's neck before marveling at how beautiful it looked.

"Looks gorgeous." Korra breathed.

"I love it, Korra." Asami beamed. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared a lingering kiss before enjoying the fireworks display filling the night sky. It was a beautiful and intimate moment up until Asami broke the comfortable silence.

"Y'know, you could've just asked me to marry you." She blurted out. Asami smiled as she heard the Avatar curse underneath her breath.

"What would you have said?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, how about you ask me next time and find out for yourself."

"Well, how about right n-"

Asami placed a finger on Korra's mouth. "Next. Time." She said with a teasing grin. "For now, I have other plans with you…"

The very next moment, Korra found herself being dragged back inside the building, into an elevator and driven back to Asami's mansion. Judging by the lustful look Asami had in her eyes, all she planned on wearing to bed was the necklace alone, a thought that quickly made Korra's heart race.

Happy new year everybody!


	18. Chapter 14: CEO-Secretary AU

**I tried writing a few things for a special fanfiction event a few days ago and... Well, let's just say things didn't work out that well.**

 **I'm just going to put the leftovers in here since I don't want all that effort to go to waste.**

Asami's running late for one of her own business meetings again. As she speeds down the street in her Satomobile she keeps thinking about how much of a pain it is to be the CEO of a billion-yuan company sometimes. Future Industries isn't that hard to run since she's an engineer herself, but she finds it difficult to find a secretary that can keep up with her tempo. Asami Sato isn't someone who slacks on her responsibilities, much less her work schedule. If you forget to do something or screw something up, you're out the door. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.

As her Satomobile comes to a stop at a red light, she notices her lack of lipstick in the rear view mirror. She reaches for her trusty tube of lipstick she keeps in her glove compartment and applies it hastily, keeping the red light in her peripheral vision in case it changes. The guy in the car next to her honks and makes a phone gesture. Asami scowls at him before speeding off.

 _Men can be such pigs._

Finding her designated parking spot in front of the Future Industries building, she practically vaults over her car door and makes a break for the doors. Some people look surprised as she passes them, probably because of how fast she can run _in heels_. The elderly doorman politely swings one of the doors open for her in time.

"Running late again, Miss Sato?" the old man asks.

"You know me too well, Rupert." she huffs as she bolts past him. The doorman simply smiles and tips his hat as he watches her run towards the elevator.

Asami frantically presses the elevator button, cursing under her breath. Once the doors open, everyone inside immediately recognize her and slip out of the elevator as quick as they can. Asami thanks them for their courtesy and immediately punches in the top floor button. A few people get on and off on the way up, yet the nervous tapping of her toes didn't let up until she finally reached her floor.

She practically sprinted down the hall towards the meeting room, praying that her heels would survive the onslaught. Just as she rounded a corner, she collided with someone so hard that their heads violently knocked together with a sickening crack. Papers flew up into the air as the two landed on the ground. Asami kept her head down and gritted her teeth as she tried to recover from the blow.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" a voice exclaimed. The pain emanating from Asami's forehead made it difficult for her to open her eyes. She's going to fire whoever did this, come hell or high water.

"Here, let me help you up."

Just as Asami was about to retort in a way that would make whoever was trying to help her wish they were never born, she looked up into the kindest pair of blue eyes she ever saw in her life. Standing over her with an outstretched hand was a tanned beauty with cropped brown hair dressed in formal office wear. Asami swallowed before gladly accepting her hand. The sheer strength the girl used to pull her up took her by surprise, so much so that she felt a tingle zip down her spine.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Asami felt too overwhelmed by the sheer attractiveness of the mysterious girl. Her eyes started to wander down to her lips before she noticed the girl cock one of her eyebrows.

 _Use your words, Sato._

"I-I'm uh…" Asami managed to choke out. Realizing that this entire encounter is getting more awkward by the second, she opts to swoop down to the ground and gather some of the paper strewn about. The girl started to do the same since she didn't really know how to interpret her reaction. Once they finished picking up all the paper, Asami quickly stuffed what she gathered into the girl's arms.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Your face is quite red."

Asami's face felt like it was on fire. Not only was she incredibly flustered by how good-looking this mysterious girl was, she actually dove down to help her pick up her papers as if she wasn't _the Goddamn CEO of the place_.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late to a meeting." Asami said as she excused herself and went on her way. With every step she took she started to regain her confidence. That was until she noticed the girl following her.

 _It's just a coincidence. She's not stalking you._

That was soon something hard to believe as the girl kept following her to the same meeting room. Just as Asami was about to turn on her heel and ask her where she was going, one of the board members noticed them.

"Ah, Asami. You're just in time." he said as he ushered her into the room. "Good, you brought the new girl here too."

 _New girl? What's he on about?_

She didn't have enough time to think about it as the overwhelming silence of executives and board members staring at her pushed her to find her seat at the end of the table. Strangely enough, there was two open chairs close by. Two, instead of the usual one.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the board member announced as he ushered the other girl into the room. "Meet Asami Sato's new secretary, Korra Noelle."

Asami's mouth fell open. The embarrassment on Korra's face was obvious as she started to glow a bright pink. As much as Asami wanted to be mad at her for nearly cracking her skull, the embarrassment written on her face was just too cute. Korra took a seat next to her, and for the entire meeting she tried (in vain) to shield her eyes from Asami while she scribbled down everything of importance.

After about an hour of awkward glances and smiles, the meeting was finally adjourned. The two were soon left alone in the meeting room.

"Look, I'm sorry for running into you, and if you want to fire me on the spot I'd completely under-"

Asami couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

" _Fire_ you?" she chuckled. "For running into me? That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Asami Sato is the definition of harsh. She fired one of her employees for sneezing on her coffee. Yet here she was giving the rookie a load off.

"Oh, good…" Korra exhaled as the tension in her shoulders dropped. "I genuinely thought you'd kill me after the meeting."

Asami shook her head before placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Hey, forget about it. We literally started off on the wrong foot. Want to go for a drink after work? We really need to get to know each other better…"

Korra's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That sounds like fun!"

Asami smiled devilishly at how she seemed to misread her hidden intentions. She knows it's wrong to mess around with co-workers, but this one was way too hard to pass up on.


	19. Chapter 15: Poetry

**Not gonna lie, this chapter triggered me a little since it's about loved ones who passed away and the memories they leave behind. Fair warning!**

After a long day of training with Tenzin on Air Temple Island, Korra arrives at Asami's mansion to spend time with her girlfriend. However, it seems that Asami isn't home yet. Thinking nothing of it, Korra goes to tuck her trusty polar bear into her custom-built bed in the garage with her favourite squeaky toy. She smiles when she sees how excited Naga is. Once the garage door opens, the polar bear dog practically dives into her bed.

"Looks like someone's really excited to go to bed, huh?" Korra chuckles.

Naga sits up straight and waits expectantly with her tail wagging a mile a minute. Korra snatches a cartoonish-looking fish off of a nearby shelf and hides it behind her back.

"Looking for something, are we?"

Naga barks excitedly.

Korra squeezes the toy behind her back, a loud squeaking noise resounding throughout the entire garage. The polar bear dog starts whining excitedly. Finally deciding to give in, Korra hands her the toy. The Avatar couldn't help but smile when she saw the giant polar bear dog bounce around like a puppy, happily chewing at the cartoonish fish squeak for squeak. Yet, Korra couldn't help but think about the amount of effort Asami put into building this custom bed and toy for Naga. She loves her just as much as Korra does, and that thought alone warms the Avatar's heart like the fire she can bend. Korra's thoughts quickly turn to the engineer's behavior lately. For the past couple of days, Asami seemed distracted.

Even though Korra tried to get to the bottom of it by persistently asking her if there was anything wrong, Asami always dismissed it as all the work at the office weighing heavily on her mind. Of course, the Avatar never really accepted her answers because she knew her better than that. Something serious was bothering Asami. Naga snapped Korra out of her thoughts with a bark.

"Sorry, girl. Just thinking about Asami."

Korra took a neatly folded blanket from nearby and threw it over the polar bear dog waiting innocently in her bed. With a kiss on the forehead and a final squeak from the toy, Korra left her pet and went to take a shower while she waited for Asami to come home.

Fifteen minutes later, Korra stepped out of the shower and slipped into a comfortable pair of pajamas before venturing out into the house in search of her girlfriend. Strangely enough, the engineer was still not home from work. A quick glance out of a window revealed that the sun was already starting to set, which was strange since Asami would usually call if she was going to be late.

As Korra walked by Asami's office, she couldn't help but notice a dusty old box sitting on her desk. She didn't want to pry into Asami's private stuff, but her curiosity quickly got the best of her as she soon found herself hovering over the box. On the side of the box was something written with a marker, although it was hard to make out what it was supposed to say. Inside the box was a pile of paper. She picked a few sheets up and noticed that the handwriting didn't look like Asami's at all. It didn't even match the squabbled word on the side of the box.

By the looks of it, it seems like a collection of poems. Korra took the time to examine them carefully, often squinting and tilting her head to read it. Whoever wrote these poems wrote about beautiful things, including nature and falling in love. There was one particular poem that caught her attention…

 _This bundle of joy_

 _will do wonderful things in the future._

 _This little human nestled in my arms_

 _will be loved, I'm sure._

That's where the small piece of paper seemed to be torn in half. Korra rummaged through the box in search of the rest of it when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up in horror to find Asami leaning against the doorway."Whatcha doing?" Asami asked casually, as if Korra wasn't overstepping any boundaries. The nosy Avatar froze in search of a reasonably believable excuse."It's okay." Asami said, smiling sadly. "I didn't have the courage to start digging through it myself, so I should actually be thanking you."

Even though Korra was still confused, she couldn't stop herself from asking a bunch of questions about the box. Asami explained that her mother used to write poetry, and that she can even remember seeing her mother sitting at her desk scribbling away on various kinds of paper. After she died, her father threw away everything that reminded him of her mother, including her poetry.One day while digging around in the attic of the mansion, she found the dusty box and brought it to her office, thinking that it was some of her father's old schematics.

When she noticed the word 'poetry' in her father's handwriting on the side of the box, she was hesitant to open it and left it laying on her desk. Korra understands why Asami didn't want to look inside the box. Being reminded of her mother has always been a difficult thing for Asami to cope with, and now that her father has also passed away, everything is just salt on the wound.

"If you'd like, I can show you something I found that's pretty special." Korra nudged as she approached the engineer. Asami sighed and visibly braced herself to face what she's been running away from for weeks.

After carefully taking out the pile of paper, Korra showed her each and every poem she read, saving the torn one for last. For a while, Asami seemed to smile at every poem her mother wrote. That was until the last one was brought forward. Her smile faded away as she looked over the small scrap of paper. Korra noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"Where's the rest of it?" she asked, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence. "I was wondering that myself." Korra answered.

Asami broke down completely. "That fucking bastard!" she sobbed. "He probably tore that one up and threw it away! As if it wouldn't mean the world to me now…"

Korra pulled her in for a consoling hug. "I'm sorry, Asami…"

For a while, the two just stood there embraced in each other's arms. Korra could feel her heart break more and more with each sob elicited from her emotional girlfriend. As much as she wanted to help, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything other than be as supportive as she can. Korra still felt a gut feeling nagging at her to keep looking in the box.

As soon as the two disbanded, Korra followed her instincts and peered into the box.Wedged under a piece of cardboard at the bottom was a piece of paper resembling the torn poem. She carefully pulled it out and handed it to Asami.

"I think it's the other half of that poem." Korra said.

Asami took it carefully and read it out loud.

 _For if my time was to come_

 _To leave this world behind_

 _Just know that I loved you_

 _In every which kind_

A few days later, Korra noticed a picture frame with those two pieces of the poem on Asami's desk. It became one of Asami's most treasured belongings, so much so that she even spray-painted the second part onto one of the Satomobiles in her personal collection.


	20. Chapter 16: Turtleduck

**Well, I definitely had to do a little research for this one. Ducks are weird.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains slightly sexual content.**

On a busy Monday at work, Asami decided to escape the immense pressure of her duties by spending her lunch time at Avatar Korra park. On the way there, she bought herself a serving of dumplings from one of the local street vendors. After a leisurely stroll, she found the perfect park seat overlooking the beautiful scenery of the nearby pond and made herself comfortable to dig into her delectable dumplings.

For a while, Asami reveled in the silence of the nature surrounding her, occasionally propping a piece of dumpling into her mouth. Something about this place makes her feel safe and loved, and that's probably because of the giant statue of Korra overlooking the park. She still remembers when she commissioned that statue to be built, and all the lonely nights she spent thinking about when Korra would return. More often than not, Asami would dream about that moment they'd meet each other again, how she would run up to Korra and kiss her like she was only person that would mean the world to her.

Asami snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed something move close to the edge of the pond. She stood up and walked closer to see what it was, and what she saw was truly heart-breaking. There, struggling to walk on a leg that looks badly injured was a baby turtleduck. Asami couldn't bear to leave the poor thing to its own demise, so she scooped it up and took it along with her back to her office. Once there, she made the little turtleduck a bed out of a box and paper shreds. It seemed to like his makeshift bed so much that it happily slept in it until Asami had to go home.

"Maybe Korra can do something about his leg," she thought as she carefully placed the turtleduck in his box on her passenger seat. After securing the box with the safety belt, she took extra care in driving home so as to not frighten the poor thing to death with any sudden bumps.

Asami found Korra lounging on a couch in her pajamas waiting for her at home. "What took you so long?" the Avatar asked. "Usually you make it home in about 3 minutes flat."

"I had an unexpected passenger with me in the car." she answered.

Korra rolled off of the couch to find Asami smiling nervously with the makeshift box-bed in her hands. She peered into the box with scrunched eyebrows before widening her eyes in surprise.

"Hey there, little guy!" Korra exclaimed as she picked him up. Once she had him in her hands, she noticed the turtleduck's damaged leg.

"I found him when I had lunch in Avatar Korra park." Asami explained. "I couldn't just leave him there…"

Korra smiled. "I completely understand. But hey, we can try nursing him back to health."

Asami frowned in confusion. "I thought you'd be able to heal its leg with water."

Korra explained that it's a completely different procedure when it comes to healing animals. Every animal's blood flow and cell structure differ, so it takes a practiced hand to heal a certain kind of animal. Some waterbenders go to school to become veterinarians using their healing powers. As per tradition with the Southern Watertribe, Korra only learned how to heal scratches and cuts on Polar Bear Dogs.

Asami's eyes saddened at her answer. "So what do we do now?"

"We bandage him up and take care of him." Korra said as she gave Asami a playful pat on the shoulder. "I think I know where I can find him some yummy insects to munch on."

A few minutes later, the baby turtleduck was all bandaged up and resting peacefully in its box-bed. While Korra stepped out to find the turtleduck something to eat for dinner, Asami took the opportunity to shower. When she came out of her en suite bathroom, she found Korra on all fours looking underneath the bed.

"What are you doing?" Asami laughed.

"One of the crickets I caught hopped out the box before the turtleduck could have a bite at it." Korra explained with a grunt. "If I don't find it, it'll keep us awake the entire night."

"Did he at least eat something?" Asami asked as she hung her wet towel on a nearby towel rack.

"The poor thing was starving. He couldn't gobble the other insects up fast enough."

That reminded Asami of something. "Are we even sure if it's a 'he'? What if it's a girl?"

Korra dragged herself up from the ground and went to pick up the turtleduck to determine its gender. Asami kept an eye on her in the mirror while she brushed her hair. She picked up the seemingly sleeping turtleduck and turned it over, only to visibly recoil with it in her hands.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely a boy."

"What's wrong?"

"He just peed on me."

The strong scent of the small animal's urine smacked them both squarely in their faces. Asami got up to fetch more shredded paper from her office (she didn't care if she shredded something important, she just kept chucking paper into the shredder) while Korra washed her hands. Together they cleaned the little turtleduck's box-bed, but now the turtleduck himself needed a bath.

Soon they decided to run a small amount of lukewarm water into the tub in the bathroom. As soon as they placed the turtleduck into the shallow water, he began frolicking in the water. Even though he struggled to walk, that didn't stop him from bathing himself.

"He's self cleaning." Asami smiled.

"Want to come up with a name for him?" Korra asked.

"We're not keeping him, Korra."

"Obviously, but don't you want to come up with a name for him in the meantime?"

Not a lot of names came to her mind. Shelly? Too much on the nose. What about Sheldon? Should probably stay away from anything that sounds like 'shell'. Perhaps something cute like 'ducky' or something. No matter what she thought of, it still sounded cliché.

"I can't think of anything that doesn't sound cliché." Asami confessed with an embarrassed smile. It's the kind of smile that always makes Korra's heart melt. That reminds her of the other heart-warming thing she did; build a statue of her in the middle of a park.

"How about Parker?" Korra suggested. "Y'know, since you found him in a park?"

Asami found the name pretty clever, and from there on out the baby turtleduck was dubbed 'Parker'. The two took Parker out of the tub he paddled around in and started to dry him off. It was obvious that he didn't want to leave the lukewarm waters, but it had to be done since Korra and Asami wanted to watch a mover together before heading for bed.

They took his box-bed with them to the living room and tucked him in right in front of the couch. After fiddling with the mover machine, Asami noticed that little Parker was sound asleep in his bed and happily covered his box with a towel Korra fetched from the linen cabinet in one of the nearby bathrooms.

Asami positioned herself between Korra's legs with her back pressed to her stomach. As the mover went on, Korra cocooned her girlfriend with her strong arms. About half an hour in, Korra began having devious thoughts, and decided to nibble on Asami's earlobe. It was a move that could instantly turn her on, and Korra knew it.

"What are you doing?" Asami gasped. "We're watching the mover."

"We can always watch it another night…" Korra whispered seductively into her ear before planting a kiss on her neck. Asami bit her lip as Korra's hands started to wander over her body. When those explorative hands found their way to her breasts, Asami had to brace herself by grabbing onto the mischievous Avatar's knees.

" _Korra_ …" she moaned breathlessly. "I don't think this is the right place to be doing something like this…"

By the way Korra kept going, that fact didn't necessarily bother her that much. Asami twisted around and kissed her deeply. Korra helped her out of her shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor behind them before pulling her flush against her body. The two lovers started to get lost in each other's lips, with Asami grinding herself down onto the heat beneath her and Korra's hands roaming further down until it smoothed over the moaning engineer's plump ass.

 _Quack._

A sound from across the room startled the two right out of their romantic conquest.

"Did you hear that?" Korra whispered.

 _Quack-quack!_

The couple peered around the side of the couch, and much to their horror, found Parker's box-bed tipped over with the paper shreds spilling out of it and the towel trampled upon. They scrambled off of the couch and frantically started looking for him. Asami found the light switch and started looking underneath the furniture in the room. Korra went to check around the mover-machine.

 _Quack._

The two pricked their heads up and looked towards the same direction. Waddling around on a crooked leg underneath the coffee table, the two found Parker looking more chipper than ever.

"We may need a bigger box." Asami stated. Korra seemed to be too distracted.

"Korra?"

Asami glanced at her before realizing that she's half naked.

"OH. Right."

That snapped Korra out of her trance. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. They're just so… Distracting."

Asami got up to put her shirt back on before finding a bigger box for Parker to sleep in. After tucking in Parker for the second time that night, the two decided to call the night quits and head to bed.

For the next few days, Asami and Korra fell into a routine in their effort to nurse Parker back to full health. Asami would take him to her office with her, look after him while working and then take him back home. As soon as she gets home, she places Parker in the tub with shallow water, cleans his box-bed and tucks him back in for the rest of the night. He managed to escape a few times, but the more it happened the better prepared she and Korra became in case it happened.

About a week and a half later, the two noticed that Parker was starting to walk normally again. It was time to take him back to the park.

The next morning, the two hauled Parker into the car for the last time. Funny enough, Korra and Asami grew quite attached to him over the short course of time, but they knew that he belonged in the pond along with his friends.

Once at Avatar Korra park, Korra offered to go and place him back in the pond.

"That's okay, I want to do it." Asami said. "I found him, so I should put him back. It just feels like the right thing to do.'

Korra smiled and gestured for her to go ahead.

The engineer approached the shallow end of the pond, and noticed a flock of turtleducks approaching her. Thinking that it's Parker's family, she inched closer to release him into the water.

At least, that was the plan.

The moment she put Parker down into the water, a giant hissing turtleduck came charging towards her. Asami yelped as she retreated out of its reach.

"NO! GO AWAY! SHOO!"

The giant turtleduck kept up with his relentless pursuit as it kept trying to take a bite out of Asami's leg. She ran away from it in the most frantic (and inelegant) way possible. Korra couldn't stop herself from laughing even if she tried. Asami managed to scramble onto a small ledge that was just out of reach for the defensive turtleduck. Once it realized that it couldn't reach her, the giant turtleduck turned around and rejoined the flock along with a happy-looking Parker.

"Is this a bad time to mention that turtleducks are extremely territorial?" Korra called, barely able to keep her laughter under control.

"SHUT UP!" Asami yelled, yet she herself joined in on the laughter.


End file.
